My Sweet Persephone
by VladTheImpaler413
Summary: Pinhead has waited long enough and takes Kirsty. Rated T for now may change to rated M.
1. Stolen From the Earth

**Decided to give this a try. **

* * *

><p>There was a stir in the cold desolate air. The stagnant stench of flesh, blood, and death was about. But now a distant smell of lavender could be detected.<p>

"It is time once more." A grave voice said from the dark shadows of it's room.

The room was vast and much more like a living quarters than anything. It was dark and seemed to be lit only by various candles here and there. A massive circular bed sat in the middle. It was almost sunken into the ground, small black marble steps led to it. Black satin sheets were strewn across it and as for a pillow, a strange head vice was there. It was made for holding the neck above the bed and looked rather uncomfortble when compared to the pillows tossed here and there.

At the furthest corner sat a wardrobe. It was made of some kind of dark wood and to one it would seem like an ordinary wardrobe, but woe to anyone who opened it. If opened they'd find an assortment of tools that would tear flesh and sew them back together. From the harmless to the most leathal were in order. And each were tool was clean and looked as though they were taken care of, lovingly, at that.

But as this room was strange it seemed that it was made for two people rather than just the one voice that was already there. A second wardrobe sat beside the first and was filled with various flowing dresses. Most were black but some where red and white, although they seemed rather reluctant. A small vanity sat adjacent to it. A perfect oval mirror was it's back and there were various cosmetics scattered about it. Small ornate perfume bottles were here along with a beautiful gold inlaid comb and brush. The drawers contained hundreds of beautiful hair combs and jewelry and even a small circlet was amongst the objects.

There were suggestions of a female here, but these objects remained untouched. Like they were waiting. Which brings us to the present.

The voice that had spoke with such a grave tone was sitting at a vast marble desk. Perhaps it was a mockery of the real world as there was no such thing as paper work in Hell. That much was certain. No the only work to be found here was the daily torture of humans. Humans that were foolish and disgusting for thier world had found themselves here.

Here in the Lemarchand's Box. The Lament Configuration which brought pain to most and pleasure to few. It called to many and was answered by the handfulls.

But there was one in particular. One that had the Prince of Pain himself yearning and wanting. It felt like an eternity to the usually patient one. Xipe Totec to some, but to the many he was simply known as Pinhead due to the many pins that glittered menacingly about his head. They both served him as his punishment and his tools.

What had caused his stirrings from the countless hours of brooding was the familiar pull that said that someone had the box once again. He took a rather lazy poke through the soon to be victim's thoughts and saw a man. Greed and lust was radiating from the human and there was no doubt that in a few he would be summoned to take this soul into Hell.

He had hoped that the box had found its way back into his much desired target. The beautiful woman simply known as Kirsty Cotton. From the years she had grown to become a very beautiful woman. Her dark long hair and delicatly paled skin, leaving her to be the Snow White of the Hell.

Ah yes, Snow White indeed. A beauty in danger of both her wicked step mother and a greedy uncle. Both had been dealt with by his hand. They each would suffer a seperate Hell. And let's not forget the father who harbored a secret desire for his own daughter who looked so much like her fair mother.

Since the first time she opened the box and refused him, he knew that she would be an interesting subject. A small seed of darkness lay deep within her that needed to be nurtured and he wanted to be the one that did it. He wanted to mold her into the perfect Princess, but that would take time. But then again, time was all he had.

Pinhead sighed and thought of the volptuous woman. So beautiful and yet she was out of his reach. He now regretted the deal he made with Kirsty. Letting her go for five measly little souls that offered very little to him. But then again, he knew that one way or the other she was going to be his. Whether it was because of her death or because she had finally fallen back into his clutches, she would end up here. And he would relish the day that she was finally here. The prized gem in his collection.

Lost in his musings, he almost missed the pull. Summoning him from his realm and thoughts. Pinhead found himself displeased. This unworthy creature had to be dealt with. Concentrating on his target Pinhead allowed himself to be taken to the human world.

He was greeted by a rather fat man holding onto the box, gawking at him like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. The apartment room was filthy and covered in empty food cartons and porno magazines. The normal trash that most humans had when they came to him. The man positively reeked of alcohol and judging by the various bottles everywhere, they were dealing with a drunken slob.

The rest of Pinhead's servants arrived. The Female to the right and Chatter to his left. His faithful companions that had endured much for him. Butterball showed up shortly after. He usually was late but that might have something to do with his size. Chatter didn't need a command. He simply went for the target. It was nothing short of routine for them.

"Hey, washa doin'?" The man slurred. He obviously had solved it while intoxicated.

"We have come for you. You summoned us and now you must come with us. Share in the pleasures that we can offer." It was the tired old mantra but the most effective one.

"I ain't goin' nowhere with you. So you can piss off you freaks!" The fat man scrambled to the door. Swaying slightly as he tried to wobble over to the exit.

Hooks and chains lashed out at the man. Tearing into his hands and legs. Three shot up from the floor and embedded themselves into his stomache. Tearing flesh and creating a sound that made the Cenobites desire more. The three stared at thier leader. Silently begging him to give them the okay.

But Pinhead was not paying them any mind. Instead he could sense someone...Kirsty. Was she here?

The man's wailing brought his attention back. "Do you know of Kirsty Cotton?"

The man looked up and Pinhead, whimpering. "Y-yeah. She lives a-across from m-me."

"That's all I need to know. Go now you three. Give our guest the special treatment. After all, he has just handed over Kirsty on a silver platter."

The others tittered and wasted no time into tearing into the other man. As Pinhead left the room, his screams were becoming gurgled due to the blood that was pouring into his throat from his lungs.

The door of room 262 gave way to him, the locks bowing down to his mind. The door creaked open as he wandered in. The lights were off, the moonlight outside outlined the living room. The clock on the wall read midnight.

He ignored everything else. Furniture and such meant almost nothing to him now. He was interested in the hallway. Or to be more specific the hallway that lead to his greatest treasure.

What felt like ages but was only mere seconds he reached her bedroom door and was delighted to find that the lights were out here as well. He opened the door and was almost instantly greeted with the sight of the woman's body. A quick scan of the place told him that there was no man to be found. As much as he liked challenge, he was in no mood to have a fight.

Kirsty lay on her back, her hair was about her like an inky halo. She was in a deep sleep and her arms were halfway above her head. It was as if her very body knew he was here and submitted to his will. Both greed and lust shot through his body as his eyes drank in the sight of the other. The prize was here at last. There was no bargains to be made, no knight in shining armor to save the fair maiden. Just the two of them.

Wasting no time he gently scooped her up, blankets and all. Her little white nightgown peeked out from the top of the blanket, teasing him. He wanted nothing more than to pull it off and take what was rightfully his. But that would come later. They had an eternity now.

Carrying the bundle through her home and back to the Schism was easier than he thought. The others had long left with thier newest toy. Normally he would have joined them but he had something better now. Entering the Schism he felt Hell pull them both onward and back to where he started.

Once back in his bedroom he walked down to his bed and lowered the girl to it. Cradling her a little as if she was a delicate china doll. Not once did she stir. That was it. Kirsty was now in Hell. The Schism had closed, allowing its favorite son to keep his prescious treasure. The beautiful woman was now his to deal with as he pleased. If so desired her destruction there was nothing she could do about it. But he had a much better idea.

Pinhead allowed his mind to sift through his many servants until he found the Female. Tapping into her mind he commanded her silent attention.

"Go. Tell everyone that there is a new bride here." Was all he said.

He felt the Female give her consent and knew that it would be a short time before the others knew. He sat back at his desk and regarded the young lady before him. Now he was complete. His goal was here and there was nothing she could do or say that could change it.

"Welcome to Hell Kirsty."


	2. Bittersweet, The Taste of Victory

**Thanks to those who read and reviewed! It makes me happy and write more!**

* * *

><p>Kirsty felt that something was wrong. She kept her eyes closed but her senses kept making a warning bell go off in her head. First of all her bed felt far to soft and silky. Her mattress at home was a little rougher and her sheets were made of cotton. But the most important thing was that she knew that this was the time she was supposed to get up and yet, she didn't hear her alarm go off. The whole room was silent and an eerie feeling crawled down her spine as she remained in the bed. Like someone was watching her.<p>

Curiosity getting the better of her she let her eyes flutter open. The first thing she was greeted with was total darkness. But as her eyes adjusted, she could now see that the place was illuminated by candle light. And that she was staring up at a dark ceiling that was not her own.

Sitting up as fast as she could, Kirsty realized that she wasn't even in her bed. The bed was huge and covered in satin sheets. She found her blanket was just a few inches away from her, like someone had flipped it off of her while she slept.

Kirsty scrambled as fast as she could to the steps. Practically crawling up the stairs, she reached the landing and stood up. Scanning the room she found a door. Almost running to it, she grabbed for the doorknob only to realize that someone seemed to have removed it. It was just a solid wall shaped like a door. She kicked it out of frustration and immediatly regretted it when a shooting pain reached from her foot to her spine.

Cursing under her breath she looked about. There were no windows and there weren't any decorations lining the walls. Ratherly they were made of solid black marble like the floor. Kirsty began to explore the room, looking for any means of escape from this foreign place.

She first came to the small wardrobe. Flinging it open, she saw that there were dresses in there. Flowing, simple, and yet at the same time elegant. It was only then that Kirsty became aware of her state of dress. She was wearing her short, form clinging, white night gown. She debated her options and decided against the dresses. Who knew who was wearing these clothes and as far as she was concerned, the less fabric to worry about getting caught the better.

She found no shoes in the closet and frowned, realizing that she must go barefoot. Closing the doors, she went right for the big wardrobe. Pulling at the doors she was surprised to find them locked.

Stepping away she looked around and her eyes fell onto the vanity. Without hesitating she began to look through it. There were several perfume bottles, but she didn't want any of those right now. She became vastly curious and poked around, finding hair clips and jewelry that she had never seen before.

Kirsty found a rather heavily jeweled belt made of what looked like diamonds and lifted it high above her head. It was thick and made into intricate designs. She couldn't help but smile a little bit, wondering what woman would be able to afford this let alone wear it.

"Enjoying yourself Kirsty?"

Kirsty dropped the belt and felt her heart stop. Her whole body went numb as she heard the voice that had plagued her nightmares for years. She didn't want to turn around and face him. She wished with all of her might that this was just another dream. That her alarm would go off and she would awaken to another day of work.

_'Oh please let this be some horrid dream.' _She thought.

"This is no dream Kirsty. You are in Hell. Look at me."

The voice so commanding it was hard to resist. Kirsty turned around slowly, facing the demon she knew as Pinhead.

It scared her to no ends when she discovered that he was no more than an arm's length away. She backed up a little and was met with the vanity at her back.

"You can't do this! I didn't open it! I don't even have the box!" She said desperately.

"You can thank your neighbor for bringing me to you. He opened the box and I took the oppurtunity. Besides, you belong here. You always have since that fateful day when you opened the box. And no matter how far you run, no matter how hard you try to hide yourself, we would have found you. So why not get over it? Why not face your fate and embrace it?" Pinhead replied, allowing her to move away from him.

Kirsty began to move slowly away from him. Toward the desk and yet never taking her eyes off him in fear that he may strike without her knowing. Each step of hers was matched by his. Even when she reached the desk and let herself slide behind it, around the chair that had been pushed away from it, thier steps were even. A dance between predetor and prey.

_'I'm the prey and he's stalking me like the predetor he is.' _The thought came to Kirsty before she could stop it.

A knowing smirk reached his face. "You have no idea how right you are child. But you don't have to be the prey. You can learn to be the killer and savor the kill." Pinhead said as if he had already made the kill and was reveling in it's taste.

A taste of victory.

"The only thing I want dead is you!" Kirsty spat back, hoping to provoke him long enough to get away from thier circling around this desk.

"Oh do you now? Or is there something...else you want from me?" He emphasized the last part of his sentence as if to insinuate that there was something else there.

"The only thing I want is a way out! Let me out!" Kirsty said, realizing that she had run out of desk and they were face to face once again, just a few inches away from each other.

"You will stay here. After all, there is to be a wedding soon. You wouldn't want to let the others down so quickly would you?" There was that knowing smirk again. Like he knew a joke and she didn't.

"What do you mean wedding?" Kirsty asked, stopping dead in her tracks allowing him to close the distance between them.

"You know what I mean Kirsty." Pinhead said grabbing her arm and shoved her roughly back to the desk. Making her land halfway sprawled on the top of it. He pinned her there with his arms and body, leaning down until the pins on his face lightly scratched her face.

"You've made me wait for far to long Kirsty. It is time that you pay the price and the price is your hand in marriage to me. From now on your eternity in Hell will be at my side. Not as an adversary but as a lover."

And with that he closed his lips on hers. Hard and brutal, the pins stabbing at her. Kirsty gasped and opened her mouth a little to protest. Pinhead took the oppurtunity and delved his tongue into hers. He brought her tongue into his mouth and bit into it until blood welled up.

Kirsty screamed a pain filled scream into his mouth. Blood spilled from the sides of her mouth. Pinhead drank what he could from her mouth. Relishing in the bittersweet taste.

The bittersweet taste to him that was victory.


	3. Down the Aisle and Over the Threshold

**Sorry for the absence. My computer's broken. But I'm glad that most of you have enjoyed it so far!**

* * *

><p>Pinhead ended the kiss, but not before adding another small bite to Kirsty's lips. He pulled himself away and climbed off of his prey. As soon as he did, Kirsty shot up and scooted herself off the desk. Clutching her sore mouth, tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes. She crouched herself on the floor, resolutely keeping her face turned away from her captor.<p>

"Oh, Kirsty no tears please. Your suffering has just begun." He said maliciously. Clearly he was enjoying himself.

Kirsty couldn't help it. She looked straight at Pinhead and didn't like the look that was presently on his face. She was used to seeing a rather stoic look from him, void of all emotion. She had even seen a brief look of anger before but not this.

It was a look that a cat would give when it finally got the canary out of the cage and had managed to eat it. Somehow the pins on his face made it seem even more terrifying then normal. Like he was plotting to do something sinister to do to her and Kirsty didn't like it one bit. She couldn't take it and looked away again.

"Oh come now. I think you should at least see what I have had made especially for you."

He was taunting her now. Her mouth was sore and he was taunting her because he knew she could not verbally retaliate. Anger was getting the better of her and she shook her head defiantly, still keeping her gaze away from him.

Even though it wasn't verbally spoken, the answer in her head shake was enough to make the demon angry. Instead of his usual slow strides he made it to her before she could run. Grabbing her by the chin he yanked her head towards him.

"Remember where you are child! Now look what I have for you."

It wasn't like she had much of a choice. He had yanked her head until he could point at the bed. Somehow he made something white appear on the bed. It looked like some kind of clothing. Squinting a little she could make out something else with it. Pinhead roughly shoved her forward, making Kirsty fall down a few steps.

"Go on. Take a look." Another command.

Kirsty slowly got up and descended the rest of the steps back to the bed. There was a mock version of a wedding dress there. It was made of white leather and would conceal very little of her body. She could already see that her breasts would be barely held in and much of the stomach would be showing. Kirsty looked back at Pinhead.

"No I won't!" The words left her mouth and stunned her with the knowledge that somehow her tongue was no longer hurting and seemed to be healed.

"Oh yes you will. It is your Hell after all. To be the one thing that you both desire and dread. Don't lie to yourself Kirsty. We both know that you hate being trapped and that you see this as your prison. But what I really wonder is how long it will take before your no becomes a yes."

"No! You can't make me!"

Kirsty regretted those words as soon as she spoke them.

"Oh but I can." Pinhead stated calmly.

Without warning a chain and hook appeared from his own waist and pierced her wrist. The pain made her scream and she felt herself being pulled to him. Letting herself be guided to him she felt herself collide with him. The tool belt gleamed at her menacingly. Pinhead pulled her closer with his arm and allowed the hook to disappear.

"Now my dear, I think that we have kept our guests waiting long enough. Shall we continue?"

Kirsty hardly blinked when she noticed that her breathing became somewhat restricted and learned that she now wore the horrid wedding dress. A short tattered veil now sat on her head by a comb that was somehow weaved into her long hair.

'Beautiful. Almost a true bride of Hell." Pinhead spoke, appraising her as a jeweler would a gem.

"I don't see a ring." Kirsty said, hoping that would provoke him to release her.

Pinhead snapped out of his reverie and smirked at her. "You'll get you ring my dear." Was all he said before he was pulling her along with him. Kirsty tried to struggle but felt that it was useless against him. He was so much stronger than a regular man and held her effortlessly. Pinhead continued to hold her for a while longer before Kirsty gave up. She felt exhausted and knew she wasn't going to get any where by fighting him in his own chambers.

"Finished so soon? I thought we were going to be here for a while longer." He said mockingly to her.

Pinhead pulled her towards the soild doorway and ran his index finger down the middle of it. As if by magic it produced a doorknob. Turning it, the door opened to reveal a long hallway. A soft orange glow could be seen at the end. The walls were just as grey and stony as she remembered it.

Trying to renew her struggles, Kirsty twisted and flailed in his arms. Hoping to break through his steel like grip. This just made him pull her tighter to him. She stopped when she felt a sudden dull pain digging into her side. Glancing at her hip she gasped when she saw him holding a rather viscious looking knife there. No words were needed here. It was either come quietly or scream in agony as you were being forced.

Kirsty dropped her head in defeat and felt a small vibration come from her male companion. It took her a second to realize that he was inwardly laughing at her.

"Good girl. I knew you would see it my way."

The two silently made thier way down the hall and to an opening. The opening had a red carpet rolled out for them and Kirsty felt something sticky and wet touch her bare feet. A wild moment later told her that she was walking on a carpet of blood! There was a squishing sound that confirmed her beleif and prompted her to look up.

She was being dragged to an alter that held only two candles and a black wine goblet. There were pews on either side of them holding cenobites, some Kirsty knew and quite alot that she didn't. And there in the front were three people she never wished to see again.

There was a cenobitic Channard head that sat suspended in mid air, her wicked stepmother Julia, and of course, her uncle Frank.

Not wanting to look at them, she cast her eyes back down onto the floor and found that she was not only walking on blood soaked carpet, but that to add insult to injury someone had spread dead rose petals everywhere on the floor. She even noticed that the place was lit by a few candles that seemed to be stuck inside the walls.

Within no time they reached the alter. Kirsty felt her reflexes ready and went to run when she felt Pinhead let go. She barely turned around when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the alter. A pair of shackles awaited her and she tried to tug away from him. Pinhead gave an almighty yank and managed to put one on her wrist before doing the same to the other.

"Now we begin." Pinhead told her before directing his attention to the cenobites that littered the room.

"My breatheren, you have gathered here to witness the bonding ritual done between Kirsty and I. Let us be bound forever for an eternity with you all as witnesses."

He turned back to the alter and grabbed the goblet. Holding it to his chest, he reached down and grabbed a sharp ornate dagger from his belt. He made a deep cut across his chest where his heart should be and let the blood well into it. When he deemed that there was enough, he let his wound close and made a grab for Kirsty.

Kirsty renewed her struggles. Trying to pull away from the shackles was futile as was her movements. He simply put the cup down and grabbed her throat with one hand and proceeded to cut her with the other. It pierced her like a white hot spear and caused her to yelp in pain.

Pinhead cared little and grabbed the goblet again. He let her blood mix into it until he again deemed it to be enough. When the blood was flowing into the cup, Kirsty could have sworn that something else was flowing out of her and into the mixture and wondered vaguely if it was her very soul.

Releasing her, the demon stood before the audience, holding the cup high in the air.

"Our blood will mingle together now, allowing our souls to be bound together."

Kirsty was not prepared for what was next. She watched in horror as he put the cup to his lips and began to drink. Knowing that it would be her turn soon, she tried to slip out of her shackles.

Pinhead lowered the cup and reveled in the sweet taste. Her sweet blood mixed with his own proved to be rather intoxicating. Like a bittersweet wine.

Grabbing Kirsty's hair and veil, he pulled her head back and forced the liquid down her throat. Kirsty couldn't help but swallow the vile liquid and she wanted so much to puke at that moment. She tried to spit it out but was rewarded with an extra hard tug that snapped her head back painfully. When the liquid was gone, he lowered the cup and put it back on the alter.

"And now we are bound together forever. By this symbol we will be recognized."

Kirsty didn't pay any of them attention. Instead she was trying her hardest to self induce vomit. She stopped when she felt something cold begin to slide around her neck.

"I said you would get your ring." He whispered into her ear.

There was an audible click and she soon found that his ring meant a solid metal choker. Fingering it a little told her that there were designs on it and a heart shaped lock. Reaching the back of the device she found that there was some kind of chain attached. Following it, she saw that he held the other end in his hands as one would hold a leashed dog.

And that was the end of the ceremony. It was quick and to the point but then again when it came to the cenobites, Kirsty figured that they really didn't care as long as they were allowed thier prey.

She felt her shackles fall away and was prepared to run when a thought occured to her. Even if she were to run she would only be caught by the other cenobites. Add to the fact that she was bound to the demon in front of her wasn't going to help either.

"Fear not my pet. You'll get your chance to run again."

Feeling a bit drained, Kirsty collapsed to her knees and sat back. She didn't care that she was kneeling in blood, she only cared that she felt strange. Like something was threatening to take her over.

"Come Kirsty. We must bind our flesh together now."

Pinhead picked her up as a groom would his bride and walked her down the aisle. Kirsty couldn't move her limbs and could only wait and anticipate what was going to happen to her next.

Pinhead made his way back to his door and silently commanded it to open. The door opened and the demon carried his new wife across his threshold.

And that was were he planned to keep her. Under lock and key so that none may have her.


	4. Husband and Wife

**Back again!**

* * *

><p>Kirsty felt so drained and groggy. Everything around seemed to spin and blur altogether. She felt something moving inside her very being. And there were whispers in her head.<p>

_It's alright. Give in. You know you want it._

_No I don't. Never._

There were two voices arguing back and forth. One was female and the other was male. The male was encouraging her to give in while the other rebelled.

"Kirsty."

There was an even louder voice than the ones in her head and suddenly they seemed to have disappeared completely. She wanted to look at the voice but her whole body felt like lead.

A shadow suddenly loomed over her. A few moments passed and she was able to see things better. The grogginess was going away and she didn't feel so tired all of a sudden. The images were becoming clearer and she was reminded of her predicament.

Willing herself up, she sat up and took a few moments to recognize where she was. Kirsty was back in the room that was Pinhead's. She was on his bed and he was standing on it, looking down at her with a small frown on his face.

"I was hoping you would just give in child. It would make things so much easier."

There was a small amount of disdain in his voice that was almost hard to detect. He looked at her for a few more moments before making a grab for her. This time Kirsty felt herself react before she could think and flung herself away. She narrowly missed his clutching hand and darted to the side of the stairs. However she missed the other hand that swooped down and grabbed the end of her dress. Pinhead pulled her towards him. Kirsty was being dragged on the bed, flailing all about, to the very being she wanted to get away from.

"No! Let me go!" Kirsty cried desperately, kicking with all her might at the being above her.

"Come now Kirsty. You have some wifely duties to attend to. I have be patient enough with you. I think it's time to play." He said, pulling her upwards and against him.

Kirsty braced herself as the many pins came closer to her. Another brutal kiss was placed on her lips. This time he opted to bite her bottom lip until it too begant to bleed. She could feel a bruise forming on it and tried to pull away. A sudden pierceing pain came from her thigh and she gave a small cry of pain.

There was another and another in various places and the demon still refuesed to let her go. Instead he kissed her even more vigourously and brutally than before. Her mouth was sore and so were other places and she didn't doubt that he was stabbing ehr at the same time he was "loving" her. But she was becoming scared and not because of the man in front of her trying to kill her.

What she was experiencing was something a little foreign to her. And a moment later she realized she was becoming aroused. There was a definant warmth pooling about her panties and there was a tingling sensation going down her spine. Like she wanted this. And it terrified her alot more than Pinhead.

Suddenly Pinhead pulled away and looked to the ceiling. It was like he was listening to something. Kirsty felt him loosen his grip and to the opportunity to escape. He let her go and continued to look up. It was eerie to see a demon looking up and seem to have a mental conversation with someone that wasn't there. Every now and then his brow would twitch or he would frown like he didn't like what he was hearing.

Kirsty backed away from Pinhead as far as she could, her back hit a wall and she clung to it. Staring intently at her new demonic husband. Waiting for him to try something. Pinhead suddenly looked down and his eyes met hers.

"It seems that I am to be summoned away for a bit. We will have to continue in a while."

Kirsty didn't want to continue. She wanted the other to disappear as fast as he could. Pinhead walked over to her and carressed her cheek as one would a lover. "Fear not my little pet. I will return soon enough."

Kirsty blinked and he was gone. Bewildered she frantically searched for him and when she saw that she was indeed alone she left the wall and let herself look around the room for any hidden exits. Kirsty knew that Pinhead had probably made the door for only his purposes and not for letting her out. Looking down she realized that she was still in her dreadful wedding attire and looked into the small wardrobe. Flinging it open she randomly chose a plain black dress and was relieved to see that it wasn't tight fitting at all. It took her perhaps ten minutes to shimmy out of her dress and into the new one. Upon inspecting herself in the mirror she made a small discovery. There was a small door that was ajar.

Following it, she found herself in a candle lit bathroom of sorts. There was a small pool and a wild moment later told her it was a bathtub. It was more like a small pool and therer was just one faucet there. There was a vanilla and lavander smell coming from it like it had beeen used recently.

Wanting a bath but unsure of what to do Kirsty finally plucked up the courage and turned the water faucet on. There was some kind of showerhead that was connected and a horrible stench filled the room. Reaching a hand out to the dark water she dipped her hand in and was horrified to find out that it was blood.

"You want your first time to be in here? Very well then."


	5. Choose Now

**Never ending loooaading screen. La la la la da la.**

* * *

><p>Pinhead watched with amusement as his new wife backed away from the pool as quick as possible. He knew that if you turned the faucet to the left there would have been normal water. Turning it to the right meant a blood bath. A luxury in Hell that made the other's envious of the favored son.<p>

Kirtsy was not finding this amusing at all. She was caught between a boiling blood bath and an insane monster in her eyes. She backed up and was met with the edge of the pool. Taking care not to fall in, Kirsty scanned the room for another way out.

"The only door here is the one that I currently sheild from you Kirsty."

"Damn you! Stay out of my head!" Kirsty shouted, frustrated to know that he was right.

"I don't need to be in your head dear. You practically scream your thoughts at me. They are so loud that I happen to even know what you felt back there, on the bed. You wanted it."

Kirsty shook her head. "No. You're wrong. I-"

"Still denying it? Shall I prove what you want? Prove to you what your inner self really wants?"

His voice sent delicious shivers down her spine. It was the voice that commanded all to yield to him and she wanted nothing more then to do that. To lay at his feet and offer her body to him. Let him do as he will with her as long as she got her pleasure from it.

_'Stop! What am I thinking?' _ Kirsty couldn't say anything. There was a strange fluttering in her chest like butterflies were dancing between her stomach and heart.

Pinhead looked into her inner mind and saw the vivid images of them together in various acts of copulation. "Oh Kirsty. I will do more than what you are imagining right now."

Kirsty gave an invoulntary shudder. Or ratherly there was something else that was urging her onward to him.

_'Yes we want this. You want this. You know you do. He's going to give it to you. He's the answer.' _The voice was whispering in her head again. This time she identified it as being more masculine. There was definantly something wrong with her. Kirsty tried top ignore the voice in her head. It was at that moment's revelation that she noticed her feet were moving according to thier own. She was walking, no, be pulled to the cenobite leader. Like a strange gravitaional pull was around her waist and closing the distance betweeen them.

The voice was becoming louder in her mind. _'That's right. A little closer. A little closer and then the pleasure starts. The pleasure will be worth the wait.'_

Oh yes. She just needed to heed the voice. And it seemed so sweet and promising. Like she was being promised the sweetest honey. She felt herself drifting away. Let the other have her, what was the harm in that anyway? She was almost to him now. Just another few inches. His arms were open for her. Ready to cage her in like the bird she was. Away from all the horrible things going on behind her.

_'No! It's a lie and you know it! Get away! Get away from him!' _Kisrty's footsteps faultered. He was bad? But the other voice says he's good.

_'You want this. I'll give you whatever you want. Just give in. You don't have to be hurt you know. There can be a happy ending for you.'_

_'No! He's lying! You know it! Wake up! Wake up KIrsty!'_

Like a cloud had been lifted from her vision, Kisrty blinked rapidly and danced out of Pinhead's reached. Staggering backward as the she tried to distance ehrself once more from the man in front of her. And then she saw it. A look of pure rage on the other's usually stoic face. And he was coming for her whether she wanted him or not. Panicking, Kirsty took a few more shaky steps away. Feeling her foot touch nothing and realized that it was too late.

**Splash! **Kirsty had fallen straight into the pool of blood.

Struggling a little, she managed to stand in it and gave a dry heave as the smell hit her nostrils. She would have emptied her stomach contents if she had eaten anything. Kirsty began to try and make it to the other side but found it hard to move. Like it was some kind of glue.

"You are right where I want you. And although I find that the color red suits you my dear, I think that you may disagree."

Without any further ado, Pinhead walked to the stairs leading into the pool and waded in to it. Kirsty was shocked that he didn't remove anything and was extremely grateful for that. It then dawned on her that he may not be able to remove it at all.

As soon as he stepped in, the smell was gone. Looking around ehr she noticed that the blood was gone and was replaced by hot water. The blood that was on her was gone as well.

_'Guess you don't really need baths around here.' _Kirsty thought sarcastically.

Kirsty made to get away again and was horrified to discover that she couldn't move. Her whole body just waited for him to get closer until he pulled her against him.

"That's better. As much as I enjoy your constant running I would like to get to know you much better." There was an implication in his voice that he was suggesting something else. And she knew what that something else was.

"I don't want to get to know you at all." She said defiantly.

She heard him give a faint laugh before she felt him turn her around in his arms. She now faced away from him and there was a faint scratching feeling coming from her neck. It sent slivers of pleasure through out her body and made her tingle with anticipation. Her breath quickened against her will.

"I have something for you Kirsty." He whispered so softly to her that she almost didn't hear him over the sound of her rapidly beating heart.

Kirsty felt him shift and then he put something in front of her face. It was a pomegranite. She looked at it questioingly.

"You have a choice on this matter Kirsty. Either one you choose will result in either eternal pleasure or eternal pain. You can either eat it or refuse it. Which do you choose?"


	6. Yes Or No?

**I'm baaaackk!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kirsty stared at the pomegranate. There was something stirring in the back of her head. A memory of a tale long forgotten.<p>

"Take it child. Take what is yours. Claim all that lies before you as your right."

The brunette wasn't listening though. She was trying to recall something that seemed so familar and yet foreign to her. There was a hidden meaning and she couldn't remember what it was.

Pinhead took the opportunity to put his lips to her ears. Licking the outer shell of her ear, causing delicious shivers to travel down Kirsty's spine.

"There are so many pleasures to indulge in Kirsty. So many endless ecstasys that are waiting for you to try."

He sounded so promising but Kirsty knew that ultimately he was lying. He wanted her soul and that was it. For him she was but another victim. A new toy to play with.

Pinhead gave a slight knowing laugh. He was reading her thoughts again.

_'Damn him!' _Kirsty thought vehemently.

"But I am already damned my dear and so are you."

"I'm not damned yet!" Kirsty shot back.

"Oh yes you are. But you are avoiding a choice. Pleasure or pain? Choose or I will choose for you."

It was clear that he was becoming impatient. Kirsty tried to look at him but he kept her firmly in place. So she couldn't see the anxious look that was betraying his usual facade.

Kirsty stared at the pomegranate again. And then it hit her.

_Persephone was the fair daughter of Demeter. She loved to dance in the meadow under the sun, laughing all the while. But she had captured the attetion of Hades, the god of the Underworld. He watched her and longed for her. Wanting to claim her for himself. One day Hades lured Persephone out of her mother's watch by placing beautiful white flowers in a line to another vacant meadow. Persephone took the bait and was far out of her mother's reach when he opened the earth and stole Persephone from the world of the sun._

_Demeter wandered the earth and allowed it to become barren and frozen out of grief. She finally learned of her daughter's whereabouts and begged Zeus to have her returned to her. Zeus reluctantly agreed to have her returned before the humans starved. _

_But Hades was a very cunning man. He had tricked Persephone into taking a bite out of a pomegranate. The fruit of the dead. Zeus then ruled that she must return to her husband once a year for every seed she ate. Createing the spring, summer, fall, and winter._

The story played out through Kirsty's head. A horrible truth was finally revealed to her. She was trapped for all eternity here. And she either had to accept it or suffer.

"Choose now Kirsty!" Pinhead's voice became loud. He was commanding her.

The sudden sound of his voice startled her. It was either be damned and enjoy it or be damned and suffer for eternity.

"If I choose yes, I'll be trapped here for an eternity won't I?" Kirsty asked hoping to buy her more time.

Pinhead gave a secret smile. One that she couldn't see. "You are already here Kirsty. Here with me forever. We are now one child. But enough stalling. What is your decision?"

Kirsty thought about it for a moment. On one hand she could use this whole situation to her advantage. She could try to find a way out for her and...

_'Daddy.' _

"What about your father Kirsty?"

"It was just a thought that crossed my mind." Kirsty said, hoping that he wouldn't dwell on it.

Pinhead knew that she had something hidden up her sleeve. Knowing that she would try to escape. He could only guess that she was thinking of going to find her father. He knew that she woulld fight him every step of the way.

_'Ah Kirsty. I will taste your flesh one way or the other. I will make you suffer as much as you have made me suffer. I have waited years for you, a lot longer than I have anticipated Kirsty, but I will reap my benefits at last.'_

Kirsty took the fruit from his hand. She stared at it moments longer. An idea came floating to her head. Find out his true intentions.

"Persephone. She was made the Queen of the Underworld. Is that what I am now? Or am I another victim? Another soul to reap for your pleasure? Because if that's the truth then-"

"Then what Kirsty? What can you do? Stop me? Either way, your fate will be my pleasure."

He paused and kissed the outer shell of her ear this time. Kirsty couldn't help it. She felt herself becoming aroused again. Her breath had seized in her chest at the seemingly intimate touch.

"But, I would prefer to become your Hades and show you the beautiful sights of the dead." Pinhead whispered into her ear in an almost tender tone.

Kirsty battled with herself. _'What should I do?'_

He could be lying. Just toying with her. Trying to woo her and then break what was left of heart.

But then he could be sincere. He sounded sweet to her. He was once human right? Maybe he was trying to become one again?

Kirsty swallowed hard and closed her eyes. She brought the fruit to her mouth.

"Yes. Go on." Pinhead urged her gently.

The fruit's skin touched her lips. Gently and hesitantly, she took a bite. Feeling the seeds go into her mouth. She chewed and then swallowed slowly.

That was it she was now here for eternity. There was no turning back now. Nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide.

"A fine choice Kirsty. And now I will hold my end of the bargain."

Pinhead swung her around to face him. Holding her tightly so that she couldn't run away.

"And what end are you going to hold?"

"Eternal pleasure."

Kirsty didn't even get to say another word before her lips were being crushed by his in an intriguing dance of fire and ice. Love and hate.

And now the game of chess would begin.


	7. A New Life With Tasks

**Ah, have we come back for more sweet torture mortals?**

* * *

><p>"There has to be another way out."<p>

Kirsty roamed about the room with her hand outstretched to the wall. Feeling for a lever, a button, anything that would get her out of the room. She had no idea how long she had been down there, but she was sure that it had been at least a day.

_'Maybe even two.' _Kirsty thought to hereself. It had been some time since her shared kiss with the pinned one.

A kiss shared by human and demon and yet it was strangely good. Like being able to sample the sweetest necter in all of the world. Fire and ice coexisted in harmony with each other. It made her shudder in pleasure at the memory of it. And just like that, the kiss was over and the demon left his newfound wife alone for hours. Or at least to her knowledge.

Kirsty was puzzled about her husband's behaviour. In her memory, she could picture the events prior to her attepmts of escape.

_Pinhead finally allowed her to part with his lips after several moments. The water around them had turned cold long ago, and yet neither of them had noticed until now. He stared deep into her eyes with his soul piercing gaze and for a fleeting moment, there was something in his eyes that was unidentifiable. It made her shift uncomfortably in his tight grasp. _

_And then he looked away from her and walked out of the water. Leaving without a word. Kirsty stood there for a few minutes waiting for him to come back. But he didn't. She climbed out of the pool and went back into the bedroom rather cautiously. She half expected him to be there, waiting for her to come in so he could sink his chains into her._

_But no, he wasn't there. As fast as she could, she threw open what she assumed to be her wardrobe and grabbed the nearest garment she could before taking back off to the bathroom. She closed the door and swiftly dressed herself in a while dress with flowing long sleeves. The neck was cut low, but that was to be expected of hell.'_

And thus started her search of the room. There had to be some kind of hidden door. A servant's entrance, a window, anything at all would be welcoming at this point.

"Still searching for a way out?"

Kirsty jumped, her heart beating rapidly, and turned to see Pinhead sitting at his desk. Or at least that's what she assumed it to be. A glass of what she hoped was wine was being gently swirled in his hand while he watched her amusedly.

"How long-"

"I've been here for quite some time. Although it's a shame that you did not dress yourself in the open."

_'That bastard! He's been in here the entire time! How did I miss him!?' _Kirsty was furious. He dared to mock her and let her believe that she was alone?

"You didn't see me because you were to preoccupied by your will to get out of here. I feel kind of hurt Kirsty. After all, I designed this place with you in mind. Do you mean to tell me that this is not up to your standards?" Pinhead said mockingly. Feinting hurt.

Kirsty decided to play his little game. Putting on a smile she hautily replied, "No. This is not up to my standards. I think this place needs to be redone."

Evidently this was the wrong thing to say because in the next moment there was a searing pain in her side. Looking down she saw a hook embedded in her rib. A chain connected to the floor told her that to lessen the pain would be to lower herself there. A pull on her side told her to go down.

"Be careful with what you say child. You may just find this place redecorated with your entrails." Pinhead said rather coldly. He got up from his seat and walked over to Kirsty. Allowing her chain to be pull her towards the floor.

Kirsty couldn't help but let herself cry a little. The pain proving to be to much for her. Another tug sent her all the way to the floor. Tearing another cry of pain from her. Once she was on the floor, a cold hand reached down and stroked her face.

"I keep you in here for a reason Kirsty."

Without even thinking of the consequences she spat,"To keep me here as a pet for your own perverted thoughts."

Another hook soon joined her on the other side of her ribs. A fresh scream of pain tore itself from her throat. The hand that had been stroking her face lovingly grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her head all the way back. Causing the pain to intensify.

"The caged bird doesn't realize that by now, all other humans would have been in agonizing torture that of which only nightmares could foreshadow. I would think that she would be grateful that I do not throw her out to be dealt with by the other horrors that reside here. And I would think that she would be grateful that I personally haven't strung her up and slowly mutilate her until she begs for me to end all of her pain and then feel the utter agony of despair when I tell her that there will be no end to her suffering."

His voice was calm but the rage underneathe it was unmistakeable. He lowered his head to her ear and spoke low.

"Now the question is, how long is this bird going to deny her fate?"

It was silent for what seemed like an eternity before he let her go. Kirsty's wounds seemed to close on thier own, leaving no trace of her pain except for the blood stains he left possibly to remind her of who's boss. Pinhead held out his hand and she accepted it. Knowing that he would have been displeased if she didn't.

"Come. Since you are now my wife, there are some...chores that you must complete."

There was to long of a pause for her liking. Before she could ask, Pinhead led her to the desk. She found a vial of oil, a rag, and a whet stone.

"You must sharpen my tools when I bring them to you. I can not work with dull and useless instruments."

Kirsty had this nagging feeling that there was a catch to it. It seemed to simple to just sharpen tools. She knew how to do that since her mother taught her how to sharpen kitchen utensils back in the day. How she wished that she was back in that time instead of here.

Pinhead removed several tools from his belt and handed them to her. These tools were stained in blood and were curved and the edges were serated. She was even handed a small hand sickle! These would not be like any of the things that Kirsty was ever taught how to sharpen. But she knew that she would have to try in order to escape whatever sinister motive was behind the pinned demon's mind.

It must have been hours that she was at it and all the while Pinhead scrutinized her every move. She cut her fingers several times during the course of this time but she believed that she did her task right.

Pinhead examined each weapon that she had sharpened, cleaned, and polished. "It seems I've underestimated your skills with a blade."

"I learned how to do it a long time ago." Kirsty said, withholding the information that she was close to her mother. He didn't need any more information on her than he already had.

"Let us test them shall we?" Pinhead picked up a rather wicked looking knife. It's teeth had cut her the must and she had already poked herself with the finely curved tip.

"Hold out your hand." Pinhead commanded.

Bewildered at his request, she went ahead and complied. Kirsty stretched her hand out to him, whereupon he grabbed her wrist and held her steady before putting the blade's tip to her skin.

"Wha-"

The question never quite left her lips for he drew the knife slowly across her flesh and blood immediatly welled up on her arm. Staining her white dress in the process. Kirsty tried not to cry, but she couldn't help let out a small whimper of pain. She tried to pull her arm back but he wouldn't allow her to.

"We're not done. We must test your handiwork." Pinhead said in his monotonous tone, however it was slightly laced with a sadistic overtone.

He went through each tool and sliced a new line on her skin. By the fourth slice, she was already tearing up and her small cries of pain seemed to please the demon. When he was done, he let go of her arm where she immediatly began to cradle it.

"It seems that these will suffice. I cannot work with a balde that is dull and useless. I need to be able to cut and shear through my prey."

"A-and wh-what was the p-point of using them on m-me?" Kirsty couldn't help but stammer it out, seeing as her wounds were still open and bleeding.

"You see child, you must make them sharp enough to pierce through their flesh. If you fail, I will have to use the dull blade on you until you are completely cut open. Which would you have preffered? A quick slice, or one that could take hours?"

Kirsty understood her position now. Make them sharp for one quick slice or suffer the consequences. But it didn't really matter. Her vision was blurring. she'd lost too much blood.

"I almost forgot. You need your blood to live."

But it didn't matter what he was saying, Kirsty couldn't really understand the sounds he was making. She felt sleepy and closed her eyes. She could feel herself drifiting off.

Her wounds were closed and the blood seemed to have gone back into her body, but she didn't know that. All she knew is that she felt incredibly tired and warm. Allowing herself to be picked up, she felt herself being carried away.

Before she fell asleep, she could have sworn that somewhere above her a voice was whispering to her.

"I love you my Persephone."


	8. The Real Reason

**Back again? So soon?**

* * *

><p>There was a quiet growling sound next to her. It was a low, guttural sound that made Kirsty think of a dog growling at passerby's. Or someone trying to breathe with their throat slit open...<p>

Despite the sound, she felt rather...safe. Warm and safe. An arm was wrapped around her waist. Holding her as if she was the most treasured possession in the room.

Kirsty opened her eyes and saw that she was wrapped in the sheets of a bed. A minute went by before her sleep fogged brain told her that she was in Pinhead's bed. And that would mean the sound and the arm belonged to...

The brunette roughly tossed her head to the side and looked over at the demon beside her. There he was, sleeping on some kind of device. Like a half circle of a pillow.

_'It's not as if he could lay there with pins all over his face.' _Kirsty thought absentmindedly. She watched him for a moment more. Realizing that the sound of growling was the cenobite's form of snoring.

She couldn't help it. A picture of the evil demon suddenly snoring in a striped pajama suit entered her mind, causing her to giggle quietly to herself. Or at least she thought it was quiet until his eyes suddenly snapped open and the sound stopped.

Pinhead shifted to sit up, his leather outfit making a creaking sound as he sat. He looked over at his human wife with an unamused look on his face.

"And what is it that you find amusing that you stirred my slumber?" He asked quietly.

Suddenly any funny thoughts she had dispersed immediately. She had awakened the sleeping dragon and she was going to be burned for it she was sure. Afraid to answer she simply shook her head slowly. But he wouldn't have it. Instead he pulled her toward him until their mouths were barely an inch apart. She could feel a couple pins scratching at her lips and chin.

"Is it that you find me funny? So ridiculous that you must laugh at my sleep? Or is it something else that garnered your attention?"

His voice may have been soft, but Kirsty knew better. The brunette knew that she would have to think of somehting fast. She swallowed hard and felt a soft scratching around her neck. A wild moment later she remember her "ring."

"I-I just had a funny dream is all." She croaked. Wincing a little at how feeble she sounded. Her throat was dry and it felt like sandpaper.

Pinhead stared at her for a moment before he deemed it to be a worthy answer. Even if it wasn't truthful. He let her go and began to get up.

Kirsty watched him intently. Waiting to see if he would strike her, but to her relief he didn't. It was then that she was aware of her body. She was thirsty and her aching stomach told her that she was hungry. And her metal collar wasn't helping any. It just made her that much more painfully aware of her situation. She began to debate with herself if she should ask him about her accommodations or not.

_'If I ask him, he'll hurt me even more. But what am I supposed to do? I know where there is water, but as for food...'_

She was so lost in her thoughts that the creaking of a door made her jump. Snapping her head up to the pinned one, she noticed that he had opened up his wardrobe. Curiosity getting the better of her, she craned her head to see what was inside of it, hoping that the man in front of it wouldn't notice her movement.

From her spot on the bed, she could make out a couple of sharp instruments inside and what suspiciously looked like a photo. No, more like a painting of a...a woman perhaps?

She quickly looked away as he turned his head to her. He knew that she was trying to look into his wardrobe, but what was in there was not for her to know.

"Curiosity killed the cat child." The warning was clear.

Pinhead swiftly closed the door and walked past her. He laid out some tools on the desk and left them there. Obviously they were meant for her to tend to. Kirsty slowly rose from the bed, unsure of how to react to him. The air felt kind of tense. A silence had fallen between them for some time before the demon decided to break it.

"I'm waiting to see how long it will take before you ask."

_'That bastard knew exactly what I was thinking! What a sadistic asshole!' _Kirsty thought before she could stop herself. Anger had gotten the better of her.

A small smile twitched about the usually stoic man's lips. "I don't deny the pleasure I get from knowing you are helpless against my will. I feel that sadistic is to small of a word for the feeling I get from you. But that isn't what I want to hear."

_'Always the one waiting for a confession isn't he?' _Kirsty thought bitterly before taking a deep breath. Her throat burned from the lack of liquid.

"Can you please..." Her pride was hurting already.

"Go on." He commanded softly.

"Can you please...find me something..." She wanted to cry but didn't. She wouldn't let him see her struggle.

Pinhead knew exactly what she wanted and walked to her spot on the bed, holding out a hand for her to take. "Very well then."

Kirsty took his hand, her cheeks were tinted red from embarrassment. Pinhead paid no attention to it. As far as he was concerned, blushing was nothing more but a prelude to the sweet blood that lay beneath. Tempting him to tear her apart and sample her sweet life force.

"Torture is but the sweetest form of affection, and its cries the loveliest of symphonies." He said rather absentmindedly to himself. The female he wrapped into his arms heard him and wondered what he could have possibly meant by that. As far as she was concerned, if you loved someone you shouldn't be trying to rip them apart.

A hand pulled her to look at him. "You would be surprised by what intoxicating pain can produce." Pinhead looked her in the eyes and Kirsty felt the strange sensation of him looking into her soul. "But I suppose that that is something you will find out for yourself."

He let her go rather softly and proceeded to leave her behind without another word. Like his thoughts were elsewhere.

"Where does he go when he leaves?" Kirsty wondered to herself, scratching the top of her head. There were knots everywhere in her hair.

_'Might as well use what is here. Not much else to do.' _Kirsty wandered over to the vanity and sat down on a small stool. It was dusty but that was the least of her worries. Looking at herself in the mirror for the first time since she got here, she couldn't help but gawk at herself.

Her hair was a mess and there were tear streaks from her eyes to her cheeks. All in all, she looked like a ghost that had been crying. She then examined the collar she was wearing. It was silver with a metal heart as the lock. Little silver symbols were carved into it. It was pretty but definantly wasn't her style.

"Time to play a little dress up."

Kirsty rummaged about the drawers until she found what she was looking for. She found a golden comb and brush set, the handles gleaming their bright sheen. With her discovery she set to work to tame her wild hair. The knots and snarls made her wince in pain, but it would be worth it.

After a few moments of combing and brushing, she rifled about the drawers again. There wasn't any makeup that she could see and wondered if he didn't know what it was, or if he just didn't want any on her. While there wasn't any makeup, there were several hair combs. Which gave her an idea.

She could always gain the upper hand couldn't she? If he had the power to bring her pain, then she could make him at least wish he could have her. He may be the Prince of Pain, but she would become the Temptress he would want but couldn't have. Like the forbidden fruit that was taboo.

Getting up from her stool, she looked through her wardrobe and rummaged through it before find a nice piece for revenge. There was a black dress the had a very high slit going from the side to the front, stopping short just before it reached her thigh. The top consisted of a very low cut, so low that it ended at her waist, exposing much of her breast and stomach. The sleeves tapered off as loose fabric that connected to her forearms and wrists.

_'Now to accessorize.' _Yes. She could get her revenge this way. If he wanted to hurt her, then she would make him wish that he hadn't. Turning back to the vanity, she found a black crystal hair piece. Tying her hair into a simple bun, she put the crystal in her hair. She took a look at herself in the mirror. She looked very much like the black temptress that she hoped for.

Oh yeah, this time she would have the upper hand. He would regret ever touching her. He would see her and want her. And then she would deny him. And then he would...

A sudden feeling of dread fell over her. What would he do? Force her to partake in the act of sin? Tear her apart? Send her to the other cenobites? Or would he...like what he saw and decide to make her into one of them?

Panic flew through body and she hastily began to pull her hair loose. What was she thinking?

"Don't take it off. The new change is befitting you."

It felt as though she was dunked in ice water. Whipping around she found the Prince but mere inches from her again. It was deja vu all over again.

Pinhead roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him. "Come with me."

She now wondered what would happen to her. Pinhead lead her over to the desk and forced her into the chair. Once she was sat down, she saw that he had brought her a silver covered dish and a wine goblet. There was already red liquid in it and she desperately hoped beyond hope that whatever it was would be normal.

"I have provided you a meal. After all, I must feed my lovely pet." Pinhead spoke softly, stroking her hair that was half undone. The motion itself was a mockery of affection if she ever knew one.

He slowly lifted the lid and to her astonishment, there was a small pile of cooked meat. Kirsty looked at him hesitantly before reaching to the plate. Her hand was however snatched by the wrist his hand.

"And what do we say?" He goaded her.

Kirsty decided to play along. "Thank you." She said as politely as she could.

Pinhead let go of her hand, playing her little game. She wanted to be seductive? She had no idea what she was in for. Her new look was so tempting that he would like to sample it that instant. But for now he would have to play the waiting game.

Kirsty took a small piece of the meat and tasted it. It was delicious! Either that or she was just grateful for any little bit of food she could get. She grabbed at the goblet and sniffed at the liquid inside. She could smell a rich wine and sipped at it. Before long both the plate and the goblet were emptied.

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

The brunette didn't respond to the pinned demon. A moment of silence was between them, before the cenobite leader grabbed her and pulled her from her chair.

"Are you finally beginning to understand your place? Or are you planning something child?"

Kirsty chose to ignore his goading voice. He was trying to wheedle information out of her. Meaning that he didn't know everything like he said he did.

A tight squeeze on her wrist told her that he was waiting for an answer.

"Well, isn't this what you want?" She said, trying to see his reaction.

"No. What I want is what you will become when you finally give in to your desires and stop lying to yourself. Until then, you just remain as you are. A body of flesh and blood that knows only boundaries and limits. A heart that that keeps lying to you just so it can keep on beating."

In his little speech, Kirsty caught the gist. So, he was waiting for her to give up so she could become his cenobite lover? Not if she could stop it!

"Funny you say that considering this "body" of nothing but flesh and blood has outwitted your army not once but three times."

The pain was lighting quick. There was a trace of blood where something unknown had scraped her chest in warning. His patience was short today or whatever day it was. Something must be bothering him.

"And yet it is so easy to tear through flesh and blood isn't it? The flesh can become anything you want it to be child. Whether you deem it as beautiful or fodder is up to you."

"Fodder?" Kirsty asked wonderingly. Of all the words to describe flesh why fodder? Suddenly she remembered eating and drinking not to long ago. A wave of nausea hit her. Oh God, what if...

His smirk told her she guessed correctly. "Ah yes, flesh tastes the same no matter what animal it comes from. And I find that the sweetest wines come from the worst of sinners."

Kirsty managed to pry herself from him and ran to the bathroom area. Tears in her eyes at the thought that she had unknowingly committed cannibalism. She barely made it past the door when she began to wretch.

Outside the pinned demon wore a secret side of him on his face. A sad smile was on his usually stoic nature. In truth, he wanted to scare her. The meat was from the "otherside" as they often called it. Just regular steak and wine, but she had to know fear and expect the unexpected if he was to keep her here.

He had already had a row with his God. Leviathan, wishing her to become a slave to him and Pinhead wishing for her to stay the strong human that she was. His inner demon and inner human constantly battling for dominance within his body wasn't helping either.

"I'm sorry my love but this is the only way."


	9. Hades and Persephone At Last

**To Nerd91, the only kind of laundry done in Hell is the time when we sort out the souls and wash them in pain.**

* * *

><p>The great Leviathan floated high and mightily above the ground. Watching over his little paradise that grew everyday. His minions would continue to feed his monstrous appetite. His loyal servants would guard him and continue to pay their homage to him everyday.<p>

But as of late, his favorite son was beginning to become distracted. And he knew why.

It was that girl! The female human that was brought here by force. And not just any human either. It had to be the wretched woman that had kept her soul away from their reach for to long. When Leviathan learned of her residency here, he told his son that she must either be killed off immediately or she would have to be returned to the surface so that she may come to them of her own free will.

Kirsty had been taken against her will, and forced into a marriage between human and cenobite was forbidden. The rule had stood since the beginning of time. But Pinhead had broken the rule. And so, he had paid the price dearly with pain beyond all that he could stand, but instead of heeding the warning, he went straight back to his new hell bound wife's arms.

_'It is time for the old creed to stand once more. A council of both good and evil must be held.'_

At least if he showed that he was willing to have a council, then maybe just maybe...he could get what he wanted.

* * *

><p>Kirsty had no idea how long it was since she had last seen her "husband." Ever since that fateful evening (or day), when she had thrown up all over the floor she hadn't seen him.<p>

At first she was relived. For a few moments she would be spared of him. And she relished what time she had away from that demon. But soon she began to become suspicious. After all, a missing demon from Hell was never a good thing. It meant that trouble was brewing. And she had a feeling that she would be the center of the storm.

It was even stranger when food and water appeared without any kind of hand. At least it was food that she could recognize, like fruits and vegetables. But somehow, eating food like that made her feel like she was going to stay there the more she ate. Like it was some kind of forbidden food.

_'Or maybe that's just how this place makes you feel.' _She thought to herself.

Even her sleep was undisturbed. Her unnatural husband didn't make an appearance at all in her sleep. Or maybe he did and plotted her demise while she was unaware of him. She could see it now. Pinhead would be standing over her while she slept, holding some horrible torturing device that only he could master, and then use it on her when he knew that she couldn't stop him.

All sorts of strange scenarios played in her head. Maybe he was out with his cohorts and murdering innocent people. Maybe he was making a device to torture her with until he truly tore her soul apart like he promised. Maybe he was proposing that she be turned into a cenobite like them to their god.

So many maybes and yet there were no answers for her to find. Unless...

Kirsty let her eyes rest on his wardrobe. Just what was he hiding in there? Secrets on how to solve the Labyrinth from the inside? Maybe a key that would allow her to escape from Hell? And didn't she see a picture in there? Why would a demon have a picture?

Before she even knew what she was doing, Kirsty moved over to the doors of the wardrobe. Her hands began to shake uncontrollably. What if he were to appear now? What sort of things would he do to her if he caught her? Probably tear her apart with those ever present hooks he had. Or maybe he would take a very personal matter into this and slice her slowly open with his hands.

_'But just trying wouldn't hurt right? I mean, they were locked last time.' _

Hesitantly, she reached a hand out and touched the doorknob. Her heart began to race a hundred miles an hour, and her breath was caught in her throat. Gently she went to tug at the door...

"Curiosity killed the cat Kirsty."

Of course he would be there when she would try to attempt something. He always was. Like he knew when she was about to "misbehave" and get into something that she shouldn't. Perhaps that was just a cenobite's nature. Like they could smell out guilt.

Kirsty reluctantly faced her husband, waiting for something to be said to her. When a moment of silence passed between them, she decided to break it.

"Why? What could be in there that you already haven't done to me?" She asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

It didn't fool him. And why would it? He was after all crafty and the favored son of Leviathan. A master of being able to pick out the liars. Again she wondered briefly if they all could do this or was it just him.

Pinhead wandered over to his forced bride with a slow and purposeful walk. Like he was trying to intimidate her without any words. She was stepping on his property and he could dispose of her if he so desired. Upon reaching her, she took a few steps back, but to no avail. His masterful hands grabbed her and pulled her forward to him.

He clutched her to his chest tightly. A strange display of affection from the usually violent demon. It was almost comforting and Kirsty couldn't help but allow this contact. She had no one in this world but him as strange as it was. Perhaps she was in the beginning stages of the Stockholm Syndrome. And progressively she would begin to follow him around like a little puppy waiting for its master.

She shook her head mentally and vowed that he would not get to her like that. No matter how much she craved for human interactions, she wouldn't sink to that level. The level where she would beg for his attentions. Lay at his feet and wait for him to do with her as he will. No, she most certainly wouldn't be treated like a common dog!

Shifting a little, she tried to move out of his grasp only for him to laugh at her attempts. Pinhead looked down at his beloved wife and grabbed a fistful of her hair. Yanking her head back violently before capturing her lips in his. His pins dug into her skin rather painfully but in a sort of pleasant way. It reminded her that he was oh so real and that he was here.

_'What's wrong with me?!'_

Kirsty pulled away from him with all her might. Scared that she might fall deeper under his hellish curse. Allow him to do what he wanted to her. Enjoy the pain he brought and relish in the pleasure he promised her.

_'You're suffering shall be legendary. Even in Hell.'_

He had said that to her many years ago. And now she understood what he meant. At first she thought that it meant eternal punishment. A world of never ending pain where she would be torn apart again and again. She never dreamed that she would become his wife. Never would have agreed to it. Never right?

"Are you still fighting? After all this time? I thought you'd give up by now." Pinhead said.

"Why?" Kirsty whispered to herself.

"Why what child?" He asked softly, pulling her back to him. Cradling her there as one would a lover.

"Why me? Why did you have to choose me?" She said softly. She had to confirm what his plans were for her. He was keeping her in constant suspense and she didn't like it at all.

Pinhead was silent for a moment before he answered slowly and deliberately. "Because I find you fascinating. A very unique soul among the humans. So innocent and yet there's an unmistakable potential for greater things just beneath that."

The words glided over her like silk and yet they were strangely true. Maybe she was innocent at the time before she had met them or at least she'd like to think so.

"Oh no one is ever innocent Kirsty. After all, there are no saints in this world, but only unrecognized villains. Not even children can be considered innocent in the eyes of our true gods. It was only a matter of time before you acted out on your inner...evil."

He had paused a moment before deciding on evil as if he were trying to think of the best way to describe it. Like an adult who has to answer a child's question so that they could understand it better.

"But if I hadn't met you then I would never had the things happen to me. I would never had met Channard, or you, or any one of you. I would probably still have been married to Trevor." She urged him on.

"Or you would probably have died by your uncle's and stepmother's hand. If I recall, I have saved you not once but three times. I would hope that you had been grateful. You have been living on borrowed time Kirsty. Time that I have allowed. After all, it seems that you can always depend on me to get rid of all of your enemies."

It was true. He always came to her rescue. But...

"But you yourself told me that you made Trevor betray me!"

"I did. But why should he have you? After you opened the box for the first time, you became mine. And if I couldn't have you, then no one would."

He said it in a tone that said he was fed up with questions. There was still so much that she wanted to know, but she knew that if she asked him anything else that he might snap. So Kirsty opted to stay in his arms a little longer. But there was still something that she wanted to know.

"How long have I been down here?"

This question prompted a laugh from the other. A low guttural sound that made her shiver. "Time is useless here but if you must know, you have been here for over a month now."

A month! She's been down here a whole month! But it seemed that it was only a few days. How can this be?

He must have read her mind because he then said, "You are existing now. Here you will not age or die unless I command it."

So, she couldn't even rely on aging here. Some part of her hoped that she would age and then he would forget about her when she was old and ugly. But now he would command that part of her too.

"But why-"

"Enough questions child. You will learn soon enough." He had had enough then.

Kirsty let the information sit in head for a moment before she felt a slight tickling in her ear. His cold breath made her skin tingle as he nuzzled her hair. It felt rather nice and she couldn't help but shudder. His pins scratched at the side of her face and trailed down to her exposed neck. Oh why had she donned the sleeveless white dress?

He kissed the side of her neck, the coldness of his lips touching against the metal that was his gift to her. Shivers raced down her spine making goosebumps appear on her flesh. Kirsty closed her eyes as she felt the small feelings of pleasure wash down her. A small pain blossomed on her shoulder as her demon lover bit down on her flesh. Somehow the pain just added to her ecstasy. A trail of warmth told her that it was her blood spilling a little from the bite.

As if he had to confirm it he roughly grabbed her face and kissed her fiercely. The taste of her blood filled her mouth. His hands had left her waist and they now roamed her body. They were eager as if he was experiencing something new.

Neither of them knew when the things got escalated, but suddenly Kirsty found herself naked before him while he loomed above her. Each prepared for the most sinful act between man and woman.

_'It's to late to back out now. But I promised myself I wouldn't. I wouldn't-'_

__And then her mind was blissfully blank. All that mattered were his touches and kisses. That's all that mattered. And when they finally joined, she knew at last why he was the master of the cenobites. So powerful, so passionate was he that he took her to a blissful heaven and she never wanted to come back.

That night Hades took Persephone and made her a Queen. She was unwilling to return to the Heavens after that.


	10. Plans anda Future?

**My muse has been kicking in again.**

* * *

><p>Pinhead opened his eyes feeling tired and yet so satisfied at the same time. He'd done it. He finally laid down and took the goddess for his own.<p>

Propping himself up, he turned and looked at his sleeping lover. It had been a long month. Because of his actions, he was forced to receive a thousand lashes at the hands of his god. The never ending pain with no pleasure was enough to make him insane. And then he had to offer up a thousand souls. He worked tirelessly to please his lord and he did.

All the while, he thought of his beloved Kirsty. He thought of how beautiful she looked the last time he saw her and knew that he had to keep her safe.

Even though his god kept tabs on him, even he couldn't see what was happening in the human world. Pinhead had decided it was time to meet with a couple of old acquaintances. Some very old angels that he had dealt with in the past. He had asked for their help in exchange for a few favors. A deal was struck between them and he knew that they would come through.

Pinhead allowed his fingers to weave themselves in her hair. Such a passionate night for them. He had given her sweet pain and pleasure. There were some dried blood smears across her stomach. He was sure he had a few himself. Who knew that she was such a passionate creature. Her moans had urged him on. Her nails had raked across his form. She had allowed him into her secret garden and allowed him to sample it. To taste her forbidden fruit and he wanted more.

An exquisite female she was. Her body had molded to his perfectly as if she was made for him. And he never saw anything so beautiful in his eternity. He knew that he was in love, but he also knew that he couldn't admit it. If he did, then he would be showing weakness. And if he appeared weak...

No, he wouldn't let anything happen to her. Not now. Not ever.

The Pinned One pulled her closer to him and laid back down for more rest. Allowing himself what sleep he could for his big plan for he knew that there was only one way for him to keep her safe.

And he would by overthrowing Hell, his god, Leviathan.

* * *

><p>Leviathan waited patiently for the Heaven's messenger to arrive. If he got his way, he would soon have a cenobitic daughter to rule alongside his son. And then from there he would initiate phase two.<p>

A flutter of wings told him that his council was arriving. Four of the Holy Angels appeared before him with their glorious light. Their pale gold wings flapping brightly from an unknown light source.

They were known as Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, and Orielle. The most loyal and trusted servants of the Great Creator.

"We have come on our Lord's behalf to hear of your plight Leviathan." Michael said.

"Indeed you have. We must discuss what has happened as of late. As you may know, a mortal woman was taken here and made into a wife of one of my kind."

"Then that should be good news." Gabriel said in a rather mocking tone. It wasn't a surprise that the Angels and the Cenobites didn't get along.

"No, for the mortal was taken against her will and has not been made into one of us. She has no desire for our world and yet she has a strange desire for my son." Leviathan continued as if he didn't hear Gabriel. As far as he was concerned he was going to gain approval for them to make her into a more powerful cenobite.

One that would overthrow his son and all of the Heaven's above.

It was Orielle's turn to speak then. "If a mortal is in love with a cenobite then there is nothing we can do about it. However, you said that she was taken against her will. How can she be in love and yet not come willingly?"

"Because, she didn't love him at first. But now she is falling for him. Allowing her desires to come to the surface. I fear that if this continues then she will upset the balance between humans and cenobites. You know that we don't allow humans to be taken against their will. They must first have a desire to be here in order to come here. They must open the box in order to seal our pact." Leviathan reasoned.

"And yet when they want to turn down your offer you take them anyway." Raphael countered.

"Only the truly destined to come here can open the box and be taken here. If they are truly innocent, then they are free to go. If not then they must come with us."

"But in the case of the mortal here that wasn't true. She was innocent but became tainted because of her exposure to you. You know that all who come in contact with a cenobite or this place will become a very tainted soul." Michael said.

Here was what Leviathan was waiting for. He paused for a moment of silence as if he was pondering over what information he was given. Just a few more words and he would hear that they would give him permission to do what he wanted.

"Well since you put it that way I guess I'll just have to have her turned." Leviathan said with a fake heavy hearted sigh. As far as he was concerned he'd won.

"Not so fast Leviathan." Commanded Michael knowing that this was what he wanted all along. "We shall tell our Lord and he can decide what fate the girl has."

If the floating diamond could scowl he would have. But he knew that he would have to play the consenting card in order to gain their favor.

"Oh very well then. I suppose she might have a second chance."

"Yes she just might." Challenged Raphael.

Another flurry of wings and the Angels were off to tell the Great One above what they knew. They knew that their suspicions were confirmed. Leviathan was up to something and it had to do with the girl. It was strange to think that there would be so much fuss over one soul, but if Leviathan wanted to play like he was bothered by it then they would play his game.

"It would seem that that pinned one was right. He is up to something." Orielle called to the others.

"Our Lord already knows that, we just hope that the right decision will be made." Gabriel said in reply to Orielle.

Hope was right. Her fate and the entire world's depended on the Great One's decision.

* * *

><p>Kirsty awoke feeling sore and yet so...fulfilled.<p>

She noted that she was wrapped in the sheets with her lover holding her close to him. The sex had been the best she ever had! But then again it wasn't every day that you slept with the master of pleasure and pain.

And then it hit her like a ton of bricks. She had slept with him! Had willingly let him have his way with her! Oh God what was she thinking!?

As carefully and yet as quickly as she could she left his arm and now sat away from him with the sheet partly wrapped around her. Of course he wasn't naked. But then again his clothes were more or less stitched into him anyway.

The night's events replayed in her mind like some horrible film. Oh God what had she done? She had slept with the enemy. She went back on her vow and slept with him.

She shifted a little and thought about her predicament. What if she had gotten pregnant? What if she was carrying a child right now? Then her fate was horribly etched into stone wasn't it? She would never be able to leave here then. If she was pregnant now she would probably be nursing a little boy or girl soon. Or, given her circumstances, she would probably birth a monster.

A shudder ran down her spine at the thought. A baby that was mutated and disfigured. One that would be condemned to be here and hate her for all eternity. She prayed to god that she wasn't pregnant and promised herself that she wouldn't be swayed by the demon before her.

_'I need a bath.' _Kirsty thought as if she could wash away her problem with water.

The room was pitch black. The only thing she could make out was the total darkness that surrounded her. But judging by her demonic husband sleeping in the bed, she could probably judge where her wardrobe was.

Getting up slowly and quietly, she silently padded off to the side and felt her way up from the bed. From there she navigated her way until she found the desk. That meant that she was close. A little to her right would be her vanity. And beyond that his wardrobe then hers. She made her way to the vanity all the while clutching her sheet to her. She winced a little as a stray bottle of perfume tinkled and she held her breath for a moment.

When she heard nothing more than the strange guttural sounds he was making, she moved beyond that. She soon found her door to her wardrobe and pulled it open. Feeling inside she brushed against something metal. Frowning a little she roved her hand to another spot and felt some kind of fabric. It felt like an oily canvas which was odd.

She moved her hand a little bit more until she felt something pierce her hand. She gave a surprised squeak of pain and an even more surprised scream when the lights suddenly came on.

The noises had stopped and she held her hand to her mouth, sucking a little on her hand that was now bleeding. Her husband had awakened he was not pleased.

"And just what are we up to child?" His voice was dead calm, but his eyes were telling her that he was mad. Not even mad, furious was more like it.

"Something attacked me in my wardrobe!" Kirsty spat accusingly at him.

"Oh really? Are you sure that's yours?" Again there was menace in his voice.

"Just look-" Kirsty started until she turned around. To her horror she realized that she had opened the wrong one. In her hurry to become clothed again, she had opened the door to his wardrobe. To confirm it, her blood was dripping from a small knife and onto the floor.

And then she saw it. The portrait that she had seen a long time ago. It was her. Albeit a much more haunted look was on the fake her.

"But I thought-" She sputtered.

A hand grasped her throat and squeezed a little. A wild minute later she was sailing through the air and landed with a soft thump onto the bed. She scrambled to sit up and was panting with fear. Her eyes met his as he searched hers from across the room. Trying to decipher if she was lying or not. The air was tense and almost smothering before he relaxed a little. He closed the door and locked it.

"It would seem that I was rather careless the other day." He said simply.

Kirsty closed her eyes and tried to calm her breathing. A small bit of anger rushed through her but it was soon replaced with curiosity. The question was dare she ask it? Should she ask why he had a painting of her or where he had gotten it?

"If you must know it's not a portrait of you. It is of Persephone. Although, there is a striking resemblance between the both of you."

He had read her mind again. Kirsty opened her eyes and was startled to find his face a mere inches away from hers. A blush appeared on her cheeks when the memories surfaced of the encounter between the two. A knowing smirk was sent her way.

"Are you inviting me in again Kirsty?" He asked in a rather smug tone.

"No! I shouldn't even have done it in the first place!" She retorted.

"And why not? We are, after all, husband and wife. There is nothing wrong with our joining together. There was nothing sinful about it." He urged on, beginning to become eager for her once again.

Kirsty swallowed hard in her throat. "What if I'm pregnant?"

A soft kiss was planted on her lips in response. "You're not."

A few more kisses followed and they were getting heated. Kirsty's flesh became eager for his touch once more. All reason flew out the window and she let herself drown in the sensation he was creating. She was aching for him again.

"The question is do you want a child?" Pinhead whispered to her softly.

Kirsty didn't answer him. She just wanted more touches and the sweet sweet pain he brought with him. He would leave her to ponder his proposal later. Right now, he needed to tend to his wife's needs. And right now she needed him and all the exquisite pain he could give her.


	11. Drink

**I guess I'm back again. I always seem to write more in the winter.**

* * *

><p>Her whole body was sore like she had been plowed by a train. And for once she was completely satisfied. Which scared her to death!<p>

She slowly got up and rubbed her temples. She noted that there were bruises on her skin now. Faint smears of dry blood adorned her as well. Kirsty sighed to herself. She did it again. Was she that desperate for attention that she would willingly crawl into bed with a demon?

She sighed and got up, scanning the room for her demonic lover. She didn't see him.

_'Figures. Men are men. They want one thing and then they're gone.' _She thought rather irritably to herself while rolling her eyes. Kirsty wrapped the sheet around her once more, thankful that he at least left a few candles lit so that she could see her way around.

Kirsty began to walk to her wardrobe and promptly hit the stairs. There was a pulling at her ankle that had caused her to fall. Kirsty nursed her injured side for a moment before unraveling the sheet all the way. Her ankle was bound by a silver metal cuff with a chain that led to no where.

In her rage she pulled at it but to no avail. She was stuck there. A slight fluttering sound caught her attention. Scanning the bed, she saw what looked like a piece of paper near her pillow. Making her way over to it, she snatched up the paper and read the message on it.

_Kirsty,_

_There are many things that I have yet to teach you. So, you shall remain here where you cannot hide until I return. I'm sure that you will like what I have in store for you._

There was some kind of insignia at the bottom, that she could only guess was his signature. It was written with very prominent curves and points, making the whole thing seem like some kind of alien language.

But the handwriting aside, she was in deep trouble. He said that he was going to teach her, and that meant pain. I mean, he must have been more gentle as a lover just to lower her guard right? Like a spider weaves its web and then wraps its prey in silk. The venom would make it feel safe, as though nothing was going to happen to it, and then bam! It would gobble down the fly like nothing.

And that was how Kirsty felt right now. Like a fly that was caught in a web, and that pretty soon she would be eaten. Her soul to be devoured by the demon that kept her prisoner. And that thought scared her. She would have to get herself free somehow. If only she could lock pick it. She examined her cuff a little more.

Scratch lock picking, there was no key hole to be found. There was probably some sort of magical way to get it off. But she didn't have time for that! Her husband was going to be back anytime now and start his horrible tortures unto her. Or worse...

Maybe he thought it was time to make her into one of them. Kirsty had slept with him, twice now, after all. Pinhead probably figured that she was ready for the next phase. Kirsty could imagine it now. He would make her twisted like the others, or maybe he would just contort her figure slightly. Allow her to remain more humanoid than anything.

Kirsty pulled at her chain uselessly. She would have to think of a way out or else she would become one of them.

* * *

><p>The Heavens. Some people think that it is a place where all things are beautiful and the clouds sing lovely tunes. And they are half right. The Heavens was where angels were created, and where new lives would be given.<p>

A place where the place glowed with a strange and yet soft gold. The floors were made of white marble and clouds would lazily drift on the top, giving the impression of walking on clouds. Great homes stood tall and cozy. Flowers of every different color and even animals lived in harmony with the humans. A true and wonderful paradise with no worries.

But not for the Chosen Four and the Great Creator.

News had reached the Heavens about the kidnapped mortal and her forced husband. And now matters had to be attended to. All angels had been told to stay in their homes for the time being, for only the Chosen Four could see their great God. If one were to ever gaze upon their Majesty, they would go mad and inevitably, be kicked out of Heaven.

"I see. What else do you wish to tell me?" The Great Creator's voice boomed out. Powerful and yet so peaceful, like a lullaby.

"The cenobite that kidnapped her my Lord. He said that he would do anything to keep her safe, and has even asked that we keep her from becoming like them." Michael said, bowing before his Greatness.

"And what do you think?" The Creator spoke.

"I think that he is telling the truth my Lord. He seemed very odd for a cenobite." Michael again replied.

"How odd?"

Raphael knew exactly what Michael was getting at. "Well, he didn't have that look. Every cenobite I've ever encountered has always had this look in their eyes. Like they always have to have more. A greedy look on their faces. But not this one. It was like he was content with what he had."

The ball of light that served as the Great Spirit pulsated as if it was thinking. They knew what he was doing, he was looking down and looking at the woman below. And then he turned his attention to the lead cenobite. And finally, the truth was out.

"I understand the problem now. But now, how to fix it?" The Creator spoke after looking into each of their souls, or in the case of the cenobite, what fragments were left.

Gabriel looked at his brothers with a questioning look. "What problem my Lord?"

"You are well aware of soul mates are you not?"

Orielle looked at his God with an awestruck face. "You don't mean-"

"Yes I do. These were two souls meant to find each other later in life. But my brother got the older of the two and tore them apart. How ever, they had to meet at least once in their lives in order for the souls to connect. Even if it is just once. But because the male's is shattered his soul hungrily latches on to hers. It yearns to be complete. And it is only through her that his can feel whole again."

"But what shall we do now?" Michael inquired.

His Lord thought for a moment. "We shall have to invoke the ancient rule provided that we have a testimony from both mother and father. Go now and tell my brother that he must give up a soul for one day."

The angels bowed one final time to their Savior and departed from the Heavens.

* * *

><p>Kirsty pulled until both her ankle and hands were raw. She lay there panting and rubbing her sore hands. It was no use, she guessed that she would have to face her fate. A terrible one she was sure.<p>

"And what have we been doing since I've been away?"

Kirsty sat bolt upright and looked to see her lover steadily making his way toward her. He held a cup and a small bottle of liquid. She couldn't make out the contents of the bottle, but she was pretty sure that whatever it was wasn't going to be good for her.

Pinhead had a feeling that she would try to escape. That was good. It meant that she still had the will to fight her way out. She was so strong and Pinhead agreed that she might be even stronger than he.

He sat next a little ways above her so that Kirsty had to spin around to see him. Their eyes locked onto each other, black filled with calm, and brown filled with anger and fear. It was a staring match between life and death, at least Kirsty believed that he might be dead. His cold skin told her so.

"Only you will ever now that child." His voice sounded kind of smug.

Kirsty couldn't help the blush that steadily rose to her cheeks, so she let him win the staring contest and looked away. Being chained to the bed could mean certain pain if she back talked him. Instead she would reward him with silence. At least that's what she planned before she heard the bottle open.

She watched as he poured the contents in the glass. It was some kind of blue liquid. The color was so pretty and Kirsty watched it a little mesmerized until she forced herself to blink. Pinhead handed the cup to her and she stared skeptically at the contents of her cup.

Kirsty gave him a questioning look. Pinhead understood that she wanted answers, just as he predicted.

"It's nothing more than a healing drink. It shall leave you whole and new. I'm sure that you want that don't you?"

Whole and new? She wasn't all that injured herself. He told her nothing more but silently urged her to drink it. And Kirsty knew that there was no way that he would allow her to leave until she drained it. With shaking hands she brought it to her lips and drank.


	12. To Heaven

**Sorry it's been awhile but my laptop was stolen and I was sad. Thank you for being patient with me!**

* * *

><p>Kirsty knew something was wrong the moment the liquid touched her lips. Her body felt like it was on fire and yet there was a cooling sensation that followed. It wasn't horrible, but it wasn't pleasant either. Soon after, her supposed lover moved behind her. She heard a dangerous and ominous sound of metal moving.<p>

_'Chains? Or is it something else?'_

Kirsty was defiantly scared now. A soft hiss of metal scraping stone confirmed chains and she was suddenly tugged into a standing position. Kirsty felt tears pricking at her eyes but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of watching her cry. She would hold her ground no matter what.

Pinhead regarded her bravery with a small smirk that would have been missed if one was not paying attention. She truly was perfect for him. He knew this and yet he had only given her pleasure and hardly any pain. Oh he would make up for that. After all, why was he known as the Prince of Pain if he did not live up to his title? Share his world with her even if she didn't want it.

Kirsty dangled there for all the world to see and it was unnerving. Her flesh was his and anything else he wanted. It was...erotic.

Her musings were broken when the touch of cold steel touched her thigh. Shivers of both fear and oddly delight ran down her spine, creating a tingling sensation through her abdomen. Pooling even lower than that.

Oh her lust was so tangible even now. Pinhead sniffed at the air, breathing in her essance. Her face may have been kept straight and in a frown but he knew better. She was ready for him and anticipating only the pain he was going to deliver. The air was thick with the tension like a warm and musky blanket. His groin stirred at the prospect of what he was doing. What was to come...

_'At last.'_ He thought.

Kirsty was accepting pain now. Becoming what he wanted.

The first cut had been swift and painful, but it brought forth a cry from his prey. The second was slow and torturous. Sinuosly sweet to him and she was definantly trying to cover a small moan of her own.

A knowing smirk came to the demon's face, the pins glittered menacingly. Tonight was his night. The others solely for her pleasure. This night would make her his forever. And as the pain continued to be given and experienced, the two commenced in a dance of pain and a strange pleasure.

* * *

><p>Kirsty felt rather stiff when she awoke next. The liquid that had burned in her body turned out to be something of a healing salve. With every wound her skin would heal over and look anew like nothing had ever blemished it. She had been cut, burned, and thoroughly fucked that night. And it felt..<p>

Wonderful?

She glanced at her hellish lover that lay in a sated rest. Strange, he looked like he was dead and a corpse but she knew better. She knew that it was a ruse. One of his leather clad arms proved that he was alive as it was wrapped tight around her middle. Pulling her close to him like a dragon that would guard its golden treasures.

A sick feeling entered her stomach. A sudden wave of nausea hit her and before she could even think about what she was doing, she leapt out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. Her demon husband was now awake but she didn't care. She wasn't even sure where to go when she vomited.

She felt sick and hot. Sweat beaded her forehead as knelt there on shaky legs. She felt so drained and tired.

A cool hand rested on her bare shoulder. It was comforting to her feverish skin and she almost leaned into it before remembering who the hand belonged to.

"Kirsty. Come with me." Pinhead's deep voice called to her from above.

It was a command and he sweetly helped her to her feet. A little too sweetly. He held her hand, pulling her to walk beside him to thier room. Leading her to her wardrobe, he opened it and rummaged through it before handing her a long, flowing, white gown.

"Put this on and quickly."

Kirsty for once obeyed and hurridly put on the dress. She thought about combing her hair but she was snatched by his hand agian.

"No time for that. You will follow me and say nothing. Do not look at where you are going. Keep your eyes on me." He said curtly to her.

Kirsty opened her mouth to argue but was silenced by a look that told her there would be no more questions. She was tugged rather harshly and he led to his desk.

She shivered as she remembered the desk like table well. He took her behind the desk where his regal chair sat. Pushing the chair aside, he lifted a hidden panel under the chair's left arm and pressed his finger of his free hand in it. A look of brief pain crossed his face and he pulled his finger back. It was bleeding slightly.

There was a rumbling sound and suddenly the floor was moving. It was sinking into the ground and for one horrified moment Kirsty thought that he was going to toss her into some sort of abyss. But then the stone moved to form...stairs?

Yes! Stairs leading downwards! Once the rumbling had stopped, he tugged her roughly with him. Pulling her to his hip he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Remember look only at me Kirsty. Do not break this rule. No matter what you hear it isn't real."

A caring look entered his eyes for a moment before they hardened again. Kirsty remained the way she was and watched only him. They descended the stairs and she wanted to suddenly look where she was going but heeded his warning.

It was pitch black as they discended the stairs and she could hear the wind swirling and howling. Or maybe it was people howling in pain.

She shivered and hoped that wasn't the case. The walk was dark and she wasn't sure if she was looking at him or not. And then a bright light filled the tunnel. Pinhead's face was glowing from the light and Kirsty wanted to know where she was.

"Kirsty."

She started. That voice! She knew that voice! It was her dad! Her father was near!

She twisted slightly trying to look away but his grip returned to her chin. "Kirsty it isn't real. Do not look."

She stared at her demon lover intently as if to see if he was lying or not. He wasn't.

"Kirsty. It's me! Don't you want to give me a hug?" The voice that wasn't her father's said.

Tears formed in her eyes. She wanted to look but somehow she knew he wasn't there. It was just her heart's wish that he was alive and safe somewhere. Even in hell. But she kept her still teary eyes to her demonic husband. The walk was slow and heart wrenching. She could hear voices that belonged to her father and her long forgotten friends that had been with her since childhood. Her lost boyfriends and even what susupiciously sounded like her mother.

They all pleaded with her to set them free. To look at them and hug them again. But she held her ground and watched her lover silently like he asked. Not knowing where she was going or what would happen to her when she got there. But he was the only one she could trust in this hellish world. Even if he did bring her here, he was always truthful to her. Would never hide anything from her. Would tell her the absolute truth.

An ache in her chest started and the tears on her face were different from before. Tears of realization.

They stopped abruptly and Pinhead reached out to something. Another sound of scraping rock could be heard and she kept watching her husband. She would not stop until he told her to.

"You may look now Kirsty."

She finally tore her eyes away from him and sighed. Gathering her courage and composure, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them, she could see a wonderful light. It was warm and comforting like a blanket on a warm spring day. Pure, clean, and welcoming. And then she could make out shapes of people. But they were not people at all. They were angels.

Kirsty was on the brink of Heaven.

She stared at Pinhead uncertainly. He let her hand go and gently nudged her forward.

"Go. Have our child here. The one that currently grows in you shall never be a damned being like I. It shall be pure and untouched no matter what."

Kirsty stared at him in shock. He was letting her go? She was pregnant? How would he know? Didn't he want the child? A thousand more questions filled her mind and the ache that she felt in her chest increased ten-fold and formed a knot in her throat.

"But-" She started weakly.

"No Kirsty. I want the child but it must be safe from my own Lord and Master. I knew since you woke this day and I am setting you free for now. I will see you again Kirsty. We are tied together in more ways than one. Bound together for eternity."

A tense moment passed between them before she did the unthinkable. She leaned forward and initated the kiss. It was deep and loving. Finally she knew in her heart that there was the truth that she wished didn't exist. She loved him. And now she was going to leave him.

When they parted he cupped her face and for once she could see the emotion of love in his eyes. Not the usual coldness but a strange warmth and she knew that she was seeing the deepest part of him. The true self that he hid from the world and his companions. He finally pulled away and gestured for her to continue on without him.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw an angel dressed in armour was there.

"Come we must go." Was all he said, his voice gruff.

Kirsty took one last look at her husband and nodded. She turned around and walked away from him. From Hell and its prey. From a world of pain and darkness. Her world and his.

Side by side with the angel silently beside her. They ascended to the heavens above and Kirsty touched her belly. At least she had a child now. A child of him and her. Something that would be pure enough to be birthed in heaven. She smiled lightly and wondered if it was to be a boy or a girl. Only time would tell, but at least she was certain that it was not a demon. He had said so himself.

* * *

><p>Pinhead watched his beloved Kirsty, his sweet Persephone leave his cold underworld. He knew it would have to be sooner or later, but an unfamilar ache was in him as well. He had to keep a straight face otherwise he would be speculated at. His position was precious and at least his love and child was safe. Leviathan could never reach them in heaven.<p>

It was a small solace in his heart that was supposed to be hardened. He stiffly made the journey back to his lair before he was missed. The secret pathway was that. Secret and forbidden even to him, but only he was the key to get to it. It was a pathway between heaven and hell and only a select few could ever get there. A meeting place between angels and demons, but never fully in the realm of hell or heaven.

A no man's land.

The voices in the tunnel echoed his heart's desire. Her voice drifted from every corner tempting him to go to her. It was a last attepmt trick of hell to keep their prey there if they got this far into escape. But it did nothing for him. He knew the tricks of the trade and ignored them. They were not her, she was gone now. To heaven.

Up the stairs with a heavy stride, he reached the top to his room and put his finger back into the secret hole. A hot pain seared him and he shook it off, the floor sealed itself and was covered once more.

He plopped himself gracelessly into the chair and felt at his pins. It would only be a matter of time before the rest of his plan was to be acted upon and he sighed. He would have to be prepared for a fight.

A fight between he and Leviathan. Master against Servant.

He had to win or else he had to face the consequences...

Death.


	13. Fight For the Crown

**Hello almost near the end...or is it?**

* * *

><p>The warm light had swallowed Kirsty and the angel beside her. And it felt like she was tearing apart. A final part of her soul called for her husband and the other part wished to go to this heavenly place.<p>

"Fear not. You shall not be harmed any longer." The angel beside her spoke with a distant distaste in his voice. She later placed it as anger.

He was angry and thought that she had been tortured all that time. Well techincally she was but not in to much pain. Not like the occupants of hell. And she knew that he wanted to hurt her but not like his victims. His touches held a sweet caress that she had missed before. He had tricked her yes, but never lied to her. Never told her things she wanted to hear and whisper broken promises. No, he told her the truth even if it was to taunt her.

It was just sweet agony with him and she had taken it for granted. A blissful hell rather than a burning and hateful one.

"He never lied to me." Kirsty whispered, rubbing her stomach that held a child now.

A child that was his gift to her that would be free of his corruption. An angel in itsself.

She smiled and a silent tear made its way down her cheek. She would have this child for her sake and his.

* * *

><p>Pinhead sat in the same position for hours. He could have been a grotesque statue for anyone who dared to look at him. And the one cenobite that dared happened to be at his chamber door.<p>

The Prince of Hell more or less sensed the other before addressing him. "It is time I take it?"

Chatterer just clicked his teeth and a message was passed through him as thoughts. _'Yesssss...'_

His thoughts were always a strange hiss. Like dead leaves across the pavement that were so silent it was almost as if it was never there. The Dark Prince sighed and heaved himself off his chair. He walked slowly to the other and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Should things not turn out in my favor I name you the next Dark Prince to rule."

Chatterer nodded ever so slightly. Words were not needed. He had been Pinhead's progeny since he first came. He was ruthless and unafraid. Perfect for a leader with a calm demeanor.

The exchange was brief, and then they were walking the long and twisted halls of Hell. The labyrinth seemed to take forever with the winding paths and stairways until they finally reached Leviathan.

Each bowed to thier lord with recognition. "Rise my sons." The voice deep and commanding.

They rose and Pinhead stared at his Lord with slightly defiant eyes.

"Leave us."

Chatterer left without so much as a glance back. Now it was just Master and Servant.

"You have disobeyed me." It wasn't a question.

"I have." Pinhead stated calmly.

"You have let the mortal go. Telling me that she was just a victim and yet I hear it differently. Holding a secret wedding ceremony. Letting her into your chambers where even I can't follow you. And now you let her go without my permission. Pray tell me why?"

The Prince took a moment and chose his words carefully. "Because she means more to me than this bottomless place of desire and hate."

It was a declaration of love. Something forbidden in this realm. To love was to claim that you had a human heart and emotions. And to have emotions was not heard of in Hell.

A moment of tense silence passed between them. A battle of wills that took place each siilently commanding the other to yield. When niether gave up the bottom of the diamond began to open. A set of stairs leading into the chamber.

"You know the price."

"I do."

Pinhead ascended the stairs with a strong determination. He would win and claim his love. There would be a new ruler in Hell and he would make sure of it.

The inside was darkness itsself. Not a shred of light could be seen here. There was nothing but emptiness and black space. And then a movement was heard so faint that it could have been his imagination if he allowed himself to think that. A moment later showed him a dim light and the most gruesome of the cenobites.

This one towered high above him by at least tenfold. Scars were open and oozing liquid pus and blood. A foul stench followed this creature with a stagnant air of death. Hardly any leather but a loin cloth covered it and its chest was so marred that one could not tell if it was open or not. Thick vein stood everywhere on its body black as night. Pale but somehow with a flourescent glow. Its face was sewn together on one side and the other was open with one bloody eye that was currently fixed on Pinhead. Its mouth nothing more than a gash of jagged and decaying teeth.

The ugliest and most ruthless of the cenobites stood before him. The Great Leviathan.

"Let us begin then." It spoke with a strange gurgle in his throat like a drowned victim.

The clanking of chains could be heard and Pinhead braced himself. It was a showdown of steel against steel.

He summoned his chains to defend him just in time. They struck together like vipers, each dancing about the chamber with percision and deadly potential. Each strike a song of dominance.

This continued matching blow by blow. This was ending in a stalemate. Each was growing restless as time flowed on.

"Enough!" Cried Leviathan clearly impatient to get to the real combat.

The chains backed away from the both of them like obidient pets. Slithering away to the darkness from whence they came.

"Pick your weapon!" Leviathan commanded grabbing a heavy, nail studded club that he favored. Blood and skin hung from it, some fresh others old. A club that signified the end.

Pinhead reached up and pulled not at his tool belt, but at his head. He shivered slightly and removed a pin that seemed much longer than was necissary. It stood only six inches long and Leviathan gave a mighty laugh.

"That is your choice weapon?" He laughed his cruel and daunting laughter.

"Yes." Pinhead answered calmly and determindly.

Leviathan gave him some consideration. "Your choice then."

And then the battle began.

The first swing was from that mighty club. It missed the other by mere inches and Pinhead began his parry of dodging blows. Each swing was wild and brutal, smashing bits of the floor and walls if that was true. Pinhead kept his eyes trained and watched the patterns. Evading each as best as he could.

But it was becoming increasingly difficult. Each cenobite was breathing heavily with labored breaths. They had been at this for a while.

A sudden blow from the club and Pinhead flung himself to the side, only to be clipped in the side.

An excruciating agony ripped through him and he gritted his teeth. His leather was ripped as was his flesh. He could feel blood running down his sides and tried his best to ignore it.

Another swing later and he was on the otherside of the room. He tried getting up, gasping for breath. On his hands and knees he felt something above him. Leviathan put his foot on the back of his spine. The pressure was great and caused Pinhead to collapse. He ground his foot there, reveling in his soon to be victory.

"I will give you one last chance to repent my son. Give me the girl and the child to raise as my own. I will let you live in exchange for them."

An image of his child becoming like something that was above him made his stoamch burn. And Kirsty...

He pulled his arm from under him and took his weapon in hand and stabbed the foot above him.

Leviathan leapt back and howled. His foot now bleeding. Pinhead scrambbled up and wasted no time. While Leviathan bowed his head to look at his injury, Pinhead took a flying leap onto his great back. Wrestling his way up to stay on his master.

Leviathan began to sway back and forth trying to shake him off and then slammed into the walls. Pinhead cared not for the crushing blows and remained focused on his one task.

To pierce the weak spot on his Masters neck. A place so vulnerable that he built a shell of diamond over him.

It was quick and it had to be, Pinhead swiftly pierced the spot with all his might and watched as the blood flowed in a satifying river down his arm. Leviathan gurgled on his own blood in his throat as he lowered to the floor. A great shudder ran through him and he lay on the floor with Pinhead on his back.

There was a burning moment for the Dark Prince in his arm and he felt a flurry of power flood him.

Pinhead got up and felt as his skin and bones mended itself. He opened the chamber door and saw his subjects below him. The main cenobites that had gathered all bowed low before him.

He had stopped being The Dark Prince of Hell.

He was now thier Glorious King.


	14. Goodnight

**There are no saints in this world. Just unrecognized villains.**

* * *

><p>Pinhead looked out at his loyal subjects with renewed power. Raw and vibrant like electricity in his veins.<p>

"Rise my breatheren." Pinhead commanded.

Each cenobite rose, some staggering some more graceful, and they waited with bated breath for thier next command. A new reign had begun and they knew it would be glorious.

It was the Female Cenobite that first spoke with her breathy tone, "What would you have us do my Lord?"

Pinhead looked at them for a moment. "We will continue with our trades. But I need a word with our puzzle guardian."

The Guardian immediately flew forward, eager to show his new master what he could do. He reached his new king and gave a small polite bow. His breathing a little labored as he tried to control his excitement.

"I want you to spread our domain far and wide. Do not hold back. Find the sinners and let them flood our gates. We have run dry for some time. It is time for new victims to open our box and wait for our pleasures."

"Yesssssss Masssssttterrrrr." Its hissing drawl of a voice rang out before it took off.

Pinhead addressed his servants. "We will have a bountiful gathering! Let our tools bathe in fresh blood!"

He was met with eager cries and excited murmurs. Fresh victims had run dry and they were bored of thier old toys. It was time for new ones. And with that each cenobite ran off to thier duties. Some to sharpen weapons, some to prepare a strange feast for the new king. A ceremony of rejoice would take place.

Pinhead fingered his tool belt and ran his thumd softly on a curved blade. It sliced it a little and he remembered how his beautiful wife had sharpened his tools. They were perfect and he wished he'd had her here. Had seen her face at his triumph.

_'It is better that she remains where she is. She will forever be safe.' _He thought to himself before he made his way to the dark rooms that once held his beautiful angel.

"Good night my sweet Persephone." He whispered into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Kirsty walked alongside the angel that escorted her to the Heavens above. The light finally cleared and she could see what looked like a tall shimmering castle. When she was finally close enough she could see That it was made of crystals and gold. Each stone glistening rainbow colors as an unknown light shown through them. It was curious though as she could not see through it.<p>

A wide golden path led to it, trees of various nature was place along side. Flowers of every color could be found here. A magnificent sight to behold and she felt that she was home. A sense of calm and comfort wrapped around her like a warm blanket. She continued up the path and watched as the golden gates before her began to open.

A dazzling light blinded her for mere moments before the sight of a crystalized city greeted her. Angels of various wing colors carried out their business. Some were talking excitedly over a book or something of that sort. Some gardened, some were baking in some sort of bakery, some were just holding hands. It was like a storybook come to life. Peaceful and serene, yet seemingly surreal. Kirsty wandered in out of awe. Some angels saw her and waved cheerfully. Smiling like they had known her forever.

Kirsty unconciously put a hand on her belly. What would these angelic beings say if they knew the bride of hell was disrupting their paradise. Would they shun her? Cast her out of Heaven and watch her plummet to the Earth?

A shiver of fear ran down her spine as she felt unsecure about her surroundings. Who knew that Heaven could make her feel...exposed?

The Angel next to her finally spoke, "Follow me."

She follwed him deep into the city and closer to what appeared to be an open garden as lovely as the city. Every kind of flower thrived here and even some that could not be identified. Trees stood tall and glorious, waving their majestic limbs to a cool breeze. A small stream ran through crisp and blue with all manners of critters that came for a drink. It was a harmonious feeling.

But at the center a power pulsed beautiful and terrible. And the Angel seemed to follow the energy. A few moments and they were greeted by a sun. Or at least that's what she thought it was. But this light was so pure white with a tinge of blue that it couldn't be the yellow sun she was accustomed to.

"Come child. Do not be afraid for nothing shall harm you here."

The voice was so commanding and yet so soft that she felt relaxed. The light spoke to her. And it was in this moment that she finally understood.

This was God.

Kirsty felt tears fall from her eyes all of a sudden and wondered why.

"Do not cry my child. You have done nothing wrong."

Guilt flooded her. "But I have. I slept with him and now have his child." She spoke softly, afraid for her child's sake.

"No. You have done what you were destined to do. To being harmony between the two realms. The world shall be purged of sin and welcome a new era of peace and new life. And a child will be born of the union to bring about the everlasting promised land."

It seemed like a long shot but somehow Kirsty knew it was the truth. Like her very own soul had finally accepted the truth.

"But I'm married to him...At least I think I am...Am I?"

A moment of silence before, "Yes you are. The light must wed to the dark in order to restore balance to the world. In days long past it was often escential that the light made sacrifice to the dark in order to maintain balance. But when the ruler Leviathan came, he changed the world to fit his own designs. Creating chaos and destruction in his wake. It was you that would be born of a tragic life that would restore order."

Kirsty looked up questioningly. "Me?"

"Yes. Your life was a tragic and unlucky one, but it was necissary to show you hardship. And you learned to live and love. Even in the most dire of situations, you tried to keep yourself believeing in the good of humanity."

Kirsty knew it was the truth. There were no questions anymore about her life. She knew her destiny and why now...but...

"Does he love me?" She whispered to herself more than anything.

A laugh that was deep and good natured rumbled deep from the light. "Even though he may say he does not possess a heart, I disagree. I believe your husband loves you more than what he wants you to know. After all, he went through all the trouble to over throw Leviathan for you."

Kirsty's head snapped up at him. "He fought that...thing?"

"Yes and he has succeeded. He is the new ruler now. He has agreed to purge the sinners from the world in exchange for you and the child to remain safe. Now, I can tell you are tired. We will discuss things tomarrow my child. Go and rest if you must, Gabriel shall show you the way."

And just like that a new Angel appeared and smiled. Gabriel took her hand a led her out of the garden. "Come with me. And fear nothing, you are safe and sound here."

His tone was melodious and soft. And Kirsty smiled at him. He took her to a little cottage just on the outskirts of the city and gave her a small gold key.

"This is your new home. If you wish to return here from the city or the gardens, all you need to do in hold the key in your hand and say home."

And just like that he was off. Kirsty shrugged feeling rather tired and hungry. She put the key in the lock and opened the door. It was cozy inside, a small living room and kitchen greeted her sight. A table and chairs made the kitchen and the living room was filled with a plush looking sofa and a coffee table. A bookcase sat by the wall and various pictures of nice scenery filled the walls. A back door led to a small garden and a set of stairs led to the bedroom she supposed.

_'Very different from Hell.'_ She thought with a small smile. Her stomach growled and she frowned. There was nothing that suggested food was kept here. Did she have to go to the city?

As if sensing her thoughts, the table suddenly filled itself with all of her favorite foods. Without needing an invitaion she let herself tuck into the delicious food set before her. After she had eaten, she watched as the food and dishes cleared away.

"Now that's what I call service!" She laughed at her little joke before yawning. Time to check out her room.

Making her way upstairs, she opened the door and found a luxorious bed awaited her. The fluffiest pillows and blankets she had ever seen was piled there in thier satiny white color.

She yawned a final time and looked around to find a simple night gown had been left out for her. Quickly slipping it on she patted her belly and told her child that they would be okay.

Kirsty settled down on the bed and sighed a contented smile. Yep the bed was Heaven itsself. She rolled onto her side and frowned for a moment. She tossed and turned for a few moments wondering why she wasn't falling asleep. She was so tired and yet wide awake.

And then it hit her. Kirsty had become so accustomed to Pinhead in bed with her that she now missed his cold flesh next to her. A growl that he would often escape him in his sleep if she moved away from him in the slightest. All of that was gone and she was alone.

A few tears escaped her as she was struck with this revelation. She was safe but at the cost of her heart. Kirsty cried at this and felt grief suddenly wash over her. Her pain was deep as a knife and yet there was nothing there that pierced her. Nothing that she could remove to make it hurt less.

_"Good night my sweet Persephone." _

Kirsty stopped her crying. She heard him! She heard him say good night! Maybe it could work both ways?

Trying with all her heart she called out, "Good night my dear Hades."

When nothing responded she curled on herself and finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Pinhead awoke from his light slumber and smiled at the words that woke him up all the way in Hell.<p>

_"Good night my dear Hades."_


	15. Forever Connected, Even Apart

**Still here? After all this time?**

* * *

><p>Kirsty awoke feeling better than ever...uughh...maybe not.<p>

She jumped up and bolted into a nearby room that had been, thankfully, the bathroom. Emptying her stomach of its contents, she sat there shakily on the floor before getting up to fix herself. She remembered something about this long ago. Morning sickness. She hated it.

"Better get used to it Kirsty." She told herself, letting out a sigh of frustration.

She sighed and looked at the sink, there was a toothbrush waiting for her. Without any prompting, she washed the vile taste out of her mouth and had a feeling that she wouldn't want to eat anything but toast for a while. And maybe some eggs. With some hot sauce.

She blanched at herself. "Great, now I won't enjoy food."

Kirsty sighed again and put a hand over her tummy. She couldn't help but smile. She was going to be a mom soon. Something that she had desired for a long time. A dream that was finally happening no matter what kind of hell she had been put through. And Hell literatly gave her a child. She laughed at that and then felt a small pang in her heart.

The brunette would never see him again, and while before it filled with happiness, it now filled her with saddness. A tear escaped her eye and fell to the floor with a soft patter. Kirsty wiped her eyes banished all thoughts from her mind, before making her way to a little closet that had something for her to wear in the daytime. She laughed when she looked and saw that most of the clothing was white. Bypassing that, she found a light pink dress that draped her form, giving her the look of a goddess.

She left her hair to flow around her face while she brushed it. She saw a little trinket box and opened it to find some plain gold hoop earrings. She smiled but decided against them. It made her think of the vanity he gave to her with all the gems she could want. She thought about it now and realized that it was a nice gesture, if that of a courting gentleman.

The only thing left of him now was the ring on her finger that she played with absentmindedly. Wait...a ring?

Now that she thought about it, the garish collar she was wearing as a symbol of their "marriage" was absent and in its place was a ring.

"When did you switch them on me love?" She cooed, examining the silver ring that seemed to have a heart etched into it.

A smile was on her features and she went down stairs to find a generous breakfast waiting for her. Her stomach growled appreciatively as she began to help herself. While she ate she dwelled upon what might be happening with her Hellish Husband now. Now matter how much she tried, he was in her thoughts now.

"I miss you." She said to the room, hoping that what happened last night would reoccur.

Nothing happened.

Feeling disappointed, Kirsty sat there for a moment before she got up and went to the door. Exploring Heaven would be different. Just as she touched the doorknob...

_"And I, you."_

Kirsty felt a jolt go through her body. She left the room with a blissful smile on her face and happiness in her heart.

* * *

><p>Pinhead had seen his plans starting to come into fruition. His Puzzle Guardian would carry out his plans and he would be doing The Higher Beings doing. A win win situation. Both sides of good and evil would get what they want and neither sides minions would be the wiser. The hellish denizens would get new victims while the angels would get a much more peaceful earth.<p>

And the new Demon Lord would have a much bigger dominion. Changes needed to be made and it didn't happen overnight. Pinhead sat upon his throne and plotted his new reign carefully. He couldn't have an uprising now that he was here. A challenge to his throne.

He felt his mind throb with the ideas but his thoughts came upon Kirsty. He vaguely wondered if she was alright before mentally shaking himself. Of course she was okay. She was in Heaven and even the angels wouldn't dare display violence if it wasn't neccisary. He relaxed a little but still felt uneasy. He had not rested well in his new quarters, feeling that they were rather bare now. They held no life in them. They did not hold Kirsty in them.

The pinned demon wanted to pull her into his arms and hold her. He wanted to kiss her again and again. Keep her locked away from all that could do something to her. Keep what light she gave to him. A wonderful heart and soul that lay within her body that had become immortalized without the process of death.

He thought of the baby inside her once again. A part of him would be with her always.

The ring that sat on his finger resembled a silver band that was engraved with chains. He wondered if Kirsty ever noticed that she no longer wore a choker. A small chuckle escaped him, sounding dark and threatening enough.

His mind mused to the first time he brought her here. Intent more on obssession and revenge for making him wait, had transformed into caring and loving at some point. But he still wouldn't say no to a bit of lashing. She seemed to have loved it.

A slight swelling in his nether regions told him to shake those thoughts from his head, no matter how lovely they may be. It wouldn't do for now. He needed to be focused on what must be done in the present.

A chiming bell sounded and he knew that some new victim would be present. Pinhead got up and decided that he would grace the new victim as his fisrt welcoming to the throne. It was his right to take part in any kill he wished to deem on them. And he felt like celebrating.

As he got up he heard her again.

_"I miss you."_

He smiled a little. To anyone that walked in, they may have thought that he was just as excited as he was for the newest victim. But he was far from happy with that prospect. His blood had mingled with hers that wedding day, and now they would still communicate no matter what. Their souls were entwined forever.

"And I, you." He replied before making his exit.


End file.
